Les similis font du ski
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Les similis se retrouvent dans une colonie alpine de vacance, ils ont entre 13 et 17 ans et ne se connaissent pas. A vous de jugez. Je met T, ça me parait un peu grossier. CHAPITRE 11 EN LIGNE.
1. De nouvelles têtes, synonymes d'enfer

DISCLAMER : Tout le monde est à Square Enix T.T sauf Sixtine, les animateurs et autres personnes n'étant pas un membre de l'Organisation XII (pas de Xion sorry sauf si vous la voulez) qui est de ma création.

RESUME : Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment se passerait une colonie de vacances alpines avec des similis de 13 à 17 ans et qui ne se connaissent pas ? Eh bien régalez vous mes amis xD. Language grossier et un peu de romance mais pas de YAOI (j'aime mais je n'écris pas XD). **PS : les « £ » situés dans le texte seront expliqués en fin de chapitres.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles têtes synonymes d'enfer.

Elle soupire, sur le quai de la gare, attendant patiemment le train qui va l'éloigner de ses parents pendant tout l'hiver. Elle se nomme Sixtine Vélass, elle a 15 ans et vit à la Forteresse oubliée depuis toujours. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle attend comme une demeurée sur ce quai ? Disons que ses parents, ne pouvant plus la voir, avait décidé qu'elle serait envoyée dans une colonie de vacances perdu dans les montagnes qui avait pour nom « La colonie Terae ». Le train rentre en gare, elle embarque sans même dire au revoir à ses parents. Elle s'installe sur une banquette et s'adosse à la vitre.

Puis, elle parcourt rapidement le peu d'adolescents qui sont avec elle.

« Voyons voir : Un idiot qui fou de l'ambiance avec de la musique de merde, un maniaque des jeux de hasard et qui en plus pari avec de l'argent, un discret, avec une drôle de mèche, qui bouquine. Quelle bande, ça promet ».

Elle prit son mal en patience attendant que tout le monde arrive à sa place, ce qui prit juste quatre heures d'attente et une batterie de mp3 déjà à plat. Le voyage s'annonçait glorieux.

Petit état des lieux :au fond à gauche, il y avait un grand avec des cheveux argentés et une peau méga bronzé de chez Ibiza qui faisait la conversation à un autre garçon qui lui avait les cheveux bleu et en prime un énorme X entre les deux yeux, à noter que c'est pratique pour jouer au pistolet à bille. Leur point commun, les yeux de couleurs ambre. Au fond à droite, un type blond avec les cheveux très long qui semblait plus prêter attention à son kit de scientifique et à son expérience qui allait lui péter à la tronche d'un moment à l'autre qu'à son entourage. Juste devant lui une fille avec des cheveux blonds et deux antennes de cafard qui s'amusait à embêter monsieur livre avec un garçon….ou une fille avec les cheveux ROSES ?! … enfin passons, notons juste que personne n'alla aider Einstein qui semblait en difficulté. A la droite de Sixtine on trouvé une tête de pétard avec une crinière couleur flamme qui se faisait traité d'idiot par une autre tête de pétard mais blonde cette fois-ci et pour finir, il y avait trois types qui faisaient une bataille en wifi sur Kingdom Heart 358/2 days par terre en plein milieu de l'allé. Un Jack Sparrow avec compilation balafre et cache œil, un Mackogneur au regard de pierre et un Machopeur avec des dreadlocks noires.

Quelle équipe de bras cassés.

Monsieur livre, en ayant par-dessus la tête des deux gêneurs qui troublaient sa lecture, décida de venir s'asseoir à côté de Sixtine. Là au moins on ne le dérangerait pas.

Sixtine : Tu lis quoi ?

? : Un bouquin sur les légendes urbaines des montagnes.

Sixtine : ça à l'air passionnant *sourire forcé pour ne pas le vexé*. Je m'appelle Sixtine et toi c'est quoi ?

? : Zexion.

Sixtine : C'est mignon.

? : *méga incruste qui tue* MOI C'EST DEMYX !

Zexion : Justement je voulais te parler toi. Stoppe cette musique qui est des plus insupportables.

Demyx : Pourquoi ? Cela dérange « monsieur je passe ma vie dans les bouquins » ?

Zexion :…..

Xavier : Bonjour les mômes, je m'appelle Xavier et je serai votre animateur durant tout l'été. J'espère qu'on va bien se marrer ensemble.

Xigbar, le garçon au look de pirate, se lève : « Vu ta dégaine, je sens que ça va pas être le cas.

Xavier : On ne va pas dire que ta tronche soit jojo à voir non plus.

Xigbar : Tu déconnes toutes les meufs aiment ça.

Xavier : Oui bon passons, j'étais juste venu me présenter et vous dire de faire vos groupes pour la nuit car je ne veux pas que 14 clampins et clampines dorment ensemble. Xemnas tu t'occuperas de faire les groupes. »

Le concerné se leva et vous aurait donc deviné que c'est mister Ibiza. Xavier partit.

Xemnas : Bien, comme vous le savez je m'appelle Xemnas et je m'autoproclame votre chef, contents ou pas. Celui qu'est pas content, la fenêtre est ouverte et vu qu'on roule à 200km/h je ne vous promets pas un atterrissage sur du coton. Vous allé donc gentiment vous présenté et on fera les groupes après.

Xigbar : Moi c'est Xigbar, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai une passion pour les armes à feu.

Xaldin : Moi c'est Xaldin, j'ai aussi 16 ans. Je suis obsédé par la magie du vent.

Vexen : Moi c'est Vexen, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un scientifique or pair.

Leaxeus : …..je m'appelle Leaxeus….j'ai 17 ans…..celui ou celle qui m'emmerde je l'éclate…

Zexion : Moi c'est Zexion, j'ai 14 ans, j'ai plus de connaissance que vous tous réunis et je passe ma vie dans des livres.

Saix : Moi c'est Saix, j'ai 16 ans. Ma passion est très conne, j'aime regarder la Lune.

Xigbar : Ouais c'est vraiment une passion de crétins de bas étages.

Saix : *court vite chercher des médocs louches et revient s'asseoir*. « **£ »**

Axel : Moi c'est Axel *sourire du bo goss ultime*, j'ai 16 ans et ma passion c'est….euh….comment dire….les choses qui….BRILLENT « **£ »** et j'aime que l'on se souvienne de moi.

Demyx : Moi c'est Demyx, j'ai 15 ans et ma passion c'est la musique. Plus tard je veux devenir chanteur de rock et j'aimerai….

Xemnas : *le coupe* ça va raconte pas ta life non plus surtout qu'on en a juste rien à faire.

Luxord : Je suis Luxord, le génialissime joueur de casino…..honnête bien sur *regarde ailleurs* et j'ai 17 ans.

Xaldin : Attend voir t'es pas majeur, tu fais comment ?

Luxord : Tu crois que je vais te le dire ducon ?

Xemnas : Pas de dispute j'ai dit.

Marluxia : *gesticule gracieusement et fait tomber des pétales partout* moi c'est Marluxia, j'ai 17 ans et ma passion c'est la nature.

Xemnas : *gros choc*….

Marluxia : Beh quoi y a pas de honte à aimer Mère Nature.

Xemnas : Ce n'est pas ça mais avant que tu l'ouvres je croyais que t'étais une fille mais vu la voix de mec….

Marluxia : Tsss idiot accro au bronzage Uv.

Xemnas : Ce n'est pas de l'uv, je suis né comme ça, d'ailleurs tes cheveux c'est accident ou naissance ?

Marluxia : Beh c'est naturel papi.

Xemnas : SACHE QUE POUR MOI AUSSI C'EST NATUREL ALORS CHUT !

Larxène : Mais putin vos gueule je me présente là. Hum hum. Je m'apelle Larxène, j'ai 15 ans et j'adore foutre la merde et faire chier les faibles comme Zexion.

Zexion : *préfère rien dire*.

Xemnas : ON A DIT PAS D'INSULTE ! Bon tête de pétard présente toi avant que je pète mon boulon.

Roxas : La tête de pétard se nomme Roxas, elle a 13 ans et elle aime manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. D'ailleurs veuillez m'excuser, c'est ma pose glace. Qui en veut ? »

Et la pas la peine d'imaginer le bordel qui s'éleva car évidemment tout le monde en voulait une. Heureusement notre cher Roxas avait de quoi subsister une année entière.

Xemnas : Bon il reste encore des présentations à faire.

Sixtine : Beh je m'apelle Sixtine, j'ai 15 ans et mes passions sont les animaux et la cuisine.

Xigbar : Mais c'est génial ça.

Saix : Ouais sauf que ça sera pas elle la cuisinière, on mangera Sodexo (moi perso on avait ça au collège c'est immonde).

Xigbar : Omg, je n'ai pas prévu des sacs pour vomir moi !

Xemnas : Oui bon on verra au moment la on fait les groupes pour la nuit. Déjà les deux filles ensemble logiques car je suis persuadé que y a pas que des gays dans le lot.

Luxord : Mais qui te dit qu'on est gay ? Pourquoi tu penses à ça en prio ?

Xemnas : Euh…..juste comme ça. »

Après 3 heures de coup de poing, d'insulte, de tirage de cache œil et de scènes particulièrement violentes qu'elles ne peuvent être racontés, les groupes furent fait. On décida que pour le Box 1 il y aurait Axel, Saix, Luxord, Xigbar. Pour le Box 2 : Zexion, Leaxeus, Marluxia, Xaldin et pour le Box 3 : Vexen, Roxas, Xemnas et Demyx. Et bien entendu le Box 4 pour Larxène et Sixtine.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

« £ » Le premier c'est pour dire que vous comprendrez plus tard pour les médocs de Saix. Le second c'est par rapport à l'hésitation d'Axel sur sa passion car ça aussi c'est pour plus tard.

Bon beh je suis assez satisfaite dans l'ensemble =D.

Xemnas : Le début est assez mou, faudra se rattraper.

Xigbar : J'ai la classe comme d'hab.

Axel : Pourquoi je dors pas avec Roxas T.T ?

Moi : Car t'es pas censé le connaître =_=. Mais t'inquiète tu finiras la nuit avec lui.

Roxas : Omg T.T.

Moi : Souviens toi Roxas je n'écris pas de yaoi ^^.

Zexion : *soupire* review les gens ? C'est pour la bonne cause et si vous trouvez ça « mou » comme dit Xemnas n'hésitez pas à juger.

Larxène : ET A CRITIQUER VOIR INSULTER.

Zexion : Le but n'est pas de dégoûter l'auteur au bout d'un pauvre chapitre Larxène….


	2. La nuit est synonyme d'enfer

DISCLAMER : mais tout le monde le sait ! Square Enix pourquoi nous le rappeler ! Sauf Sixtine et autres personnages hors Organisation XII bien sur.

Juste un truc, si c'est plein de fautes (syntaxe, conjugaison, vocabulaire) prévenez moi ^^.

Reviews :

Merci à : Cliker pour ton commentaire =D, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Moi qui pensais que ce début de fic serait ennuyeux et qu'on me dirait des trucs genre « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! un conseil continue pas la fic », merci =D . Alors pour Sixtine, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très active, je vais donc prendre en compte ton commentaire et la faire changer petit à petit ). Et pour Larxène beh on verra, j'ai pas encore cherché. Une dernière chose, comme j'ai l'impression que si y a pas de yaoi ça va moins marcher, y en aura peut-être vers la fin de la fic (qui je pense sera assez longue) pour le plaisir des gens =D, mais là faudra voir avec l'humeur de la chef (en gros moi xD ) . Merci encore pour ta review, et j'irais jeter un petit coup d'œil à tes fic et j'y laisserai une petite review (même voir plusieurs ^^).

Shiro Association pour ton commentaire =D. Et oui pauvre Sixtine c'est sûr que c'est pas génial d'être coincée avec des fou xD mais bon elle l'a pas choisi. Alors pour mister Ibiza c'est bête mais j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant « ce matin va être une pure soirée » de Fatal Bazooka, je sais c'est très bête et en plus à la base Fatal Bazooka j'aime pas trop. Et Marluxia beh t'a raison car quand j'ai eu 358/2 days sur Ds et que j'ai vu l'opening ….j'ai cru que c'était une fille jusqu'à la mission où t'es avec lui xD. D'ailleurs au passage j'ai une amie fan de KH qui l'appelle « elle » au lieu de « il » xD. J'irais également lire tes fics aussi. Même si tes fics sont sur des mangas que je ne connais pas. Encore merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir pris la peine de commenter ^^.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 2 : La nuit est synonyme d'enfer.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre même en mélangeant des tornades avec des anges on obtiendrait tout de même un bouquant inouïe. Dans les Box c'étaient l'Apocalypse chez tout le monde sauf chez les filles….Enfin ce n'était pas le bazar, mais ça bougeait quand même.

Box 1 :

Xigbar : Mais putin c'est pas vrai ! J'ai plus une tune !

Luxord : Il ne fallait pas jouer.

Xigbar : Mais je vais te crever en plus tu triches.

Luxord : C'est faux !

Axel : Oh mais merde à la fin ! *va dormir devant la porte*

Xigbar : C'est quoi son problème à cette tête de pétard ?

Luxord : J'sais pas, on ne fait pas de bruit pourtant.

Xigbar : J'en été où….ah oui MA MONNAIE !

Luxord : MAIS VAS TE MOUCHER, JE NE RENDS JAMAIS L'ARGENT HONNETEMENT GAGNE.

Xigbar : Honnêtement….TU TE FOU DE MOI LA !

Saix : Mais …vous allez vous TAIRE OUI *à son ombre qui brille sous la Lune*.

Xigbar : O_O ! Promis on dort *éteint la lampe fissa*.

Box 2 :

Xaldin : Zexion ! Ouvre ! J'ai une envie là tu ne peux pas imaginer !

Zexion : M'en fou ! Je ne sors pas tant que Barbie dort avec nous.

Xaldin : Mais comprend moi ! Que dis-je comprend nous ! Si tu veux t'enfermer pour lire, va ailleurs, pas dans les toilettes !

Zexion : Non sinon Marluxia va me claquer la porte au nez et je vais devoir dormir sur la paillasse devant la porte comme un pauvre SDF !

Marluxia : *arrive et cogne plus fort* Ouvre promis, je ne me moquerais pas de toi mais pitié OUVRE !

Zexion : Va te faire, tu m'as emmerdé toute la journée et bien je me venge et tant pis pour les deux autres.

Xaldin : Et on se vide comment petit malin ?

Zexion : Tu fais comme Leaxeus, tu vas chez les autres !

Xaldin : La galère…

Box : 3

Xemnas : Demyx... pour la dernière fois arrête la musique ! On veut dormir.

Demyx : Mais vous n'y connaissez rien, la musique c'est un art que je qualifierai de nocturne.

Vexen : Excuse moi mais tu me déranges dans mon expérience sur la fibre de titane génétiquement modifié avec des molécules d'acide et autre produit hors du commun que tu ne connais pas et vu que mon travail peut exploser à tout moment je te demande de partir pour que je puisse garder ma concentration au maximum.

Demyx : Tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui va foutre le camp.

Vexen : C'est con je sentais que t'allais dire ça *s'en va*.

Demyx : Vous ne le suivez pas ?

Roxas : Non.

Xemnas : Au revoir *s'en va*.

Box 4 :

Larxène : Qu'est-ce que tu penses des mecs ?

Sixtine : oh…euh…ils sont..gentils.

Larxène : Soit franche nom d'une banane ! T'avanceras jamais dans la vie si t'es aussi molle qu'un escargot à clochette !

Sixtine : Ils ont chacun leur personnalité, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des exceptions extraordinaire du délire suprême comme Axel. Non mais ce type il est tellement chiant et malchanceux que quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir je les vu se prendre un coup de poing en pleine face de la part de Roxas qui lui criait « la prochaine fois que tu me touches avec tes mains baladeuses je t'arrache la broussaille capillaire » (oui la capillaire bande de vicelards xD). Alors qu'en fait Axel avait juste glissé et c'était rattrapé sur Roxas.

Larxène : Sérieux ?!

Sixtine : Oui et…

Sixtine fut coupée par l'arrivée en trombe : d'un Marluxia et d'un Xaldin déchainés qui se battaient pour ouvrir la porte de leur toilette, d'un Axel qui en avait marre de dormir sur la carpette et qui s'installait sur le lit sans rien dire et qui s'endormit et d'un Vexen qui prit place à la table et qui continua son expérience sans rien dire non plus.

Larxène : Non mais surtout ne prenez pas vos marques ici.

Xaldin : Oh mais tu vas te taire oui ? On veut juste les toilettes Marluxia et moi.

Larxène : Non mais je rêve, y a même pas une heure on a Leaxeus qu'est venue pour la même raison, on lui a gentiment offert un des lits et toi et ta bande de lapins crétins survoltés vous déboulez en touristes et vous campez là ?!

Axel : Parfaitement, alors tu seras gentille de te la fermer car toi t'a pas deux perroquets qui s'égosillent pour 230 euros mal pariés au poker.

Larxène : Oh toi ça va Monsieur j'ai les mains baladeuses.

Axel : *est tout rouge* Mais n'importe quoi ! Mes mains ne se baladaient pas ! J'ai glissé c'est tout. Elles ont juste atterri au bon endroit c'est tout alors fin de la parenthèse là-dessus.

Leaxeus : Au…bon endroit ?

Axel : *merde je me suis grillé tout seul, que je suis con* T'a du mal entendre allez bonne nuit.

Marluxia : Mais il a rais…

Axel : J'AI DIT BONNE NUIT !

Larxène : ouais allez les gens on éteints et on dort car sinon on va avoir des rides et puis on va être moche et puis on va avoir sommeil et puis….

Tout le monde : MAIS TA GUEULE !

Larxène : Si on ne peut plus dire ce que l'on pense. Vive la liberté d'expression.

Tout le monde finit ses activités, que ça soit projet scientifique ou commission urgente impossible à remettre au lendemain, et trouva le sommeil….enfin presque tout le monde.

Roxas : *arrive dans le Box 4 et se met sur un des lits*.

Axel : *sens quelque chose* ? Oh Roxas !

Roxas : Eh merde pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur toi….Au et puis zut je suis crevé, la flemme de changer de lits.

Axel : *le serre et se prend un éblouissant coup de poing en pleine face*.

Roxas : Vire tes sales pattes où je t'offre un smash éclair, cadeaux de la maison! Si je dors là ce n'est pas pour voir ta tête d'ange. C'est juste que je ne peux plus supporter le Justin Bieber de notre Box, capice ?

Axel : Oui oui capice…..Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure Roxy. *se prend le smash éclair cadeau de la maison*

Roxas : Me donnes pas de surnom débiles !…..Ah beh vu la puissance du coup, il est assommé. Bonne nuit quand même.

Et là on peut enfin dire que tout le monde s'était endormi pour de bon. Même Zexion était sorti des toilettes et dormait avec mister Ibiza qui ne pouvait plus supporter le mélomane. Ce dernier avait réussi à faire partir tout le monde et dans un élan de fierté, il s'écroula comme une masse sur la table. Dans un Box plus éloigné, Xavier aussi rêvé avec sa peluche Mog dans les bras.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Bon beh voila la fin du second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plus. Je sais que beaucoup de personnage ne parlent pas comme Leaxeus (en fait y a que lui qui parle jamais) mais promit, il ne restera pas muet jusqu'à la fin. Et désolée si c'est court ^^'' mais je voulais pas commencé la journée de nos héros sur le chapitre sinon ça aurait été long et lassant tandis que je préfère des petits chapitres comme celui-ci avec de l'humour (si vous n'avez pas rit c'est à spécifier ! parce que là pas rire xD non je rigole si vous n'avez pas rit beh…c'est la vie lol).

Axel : Je finis ma nuit avec Roxy ^o^.

Roxas : Arrête avec les surnoms de merde !

Larxène : J'adore, les Box ne devaient pas être mixte et regardez ça, y a presque tout le monde chez les filles , c'est une honte !

Marluxia : Oui c'est honteux on a plus droit à de l'intimité.

Moi :…..

Les autres :…

Marluxia : …..^^'''' Reviews les gens ?


	3. Epic morning

DISCLAMER :…Square Enix sauf ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à l'Organisation.

Je passe une annonce pour celles et ceux qui aimeraient voir Xion dans la fic, c'est un des moments où je pourrai l'intégrer (y en aura plusieurs, no soucy ^^ pour ceux qui vont arriver après plusieurs chapitres postés et qui auront donc loupés cette annonce. Vous me le dites et elle apparaitra sans problèmes).

IMPORTANT A LIRE POUR LA SUITE : les Box sont des ensembles de grandes pièces (salle de bain et chambres) à lits superposés et on trouve une fenêtre à côté de chaque lit. Les portes bagages sont placés juste au-dessus de ses fenêtres.

Review :

Merci à : Shiro Station =D. Je tiens à te prévenir que si tu as failli mourir de rire dans ce chapitre, ne lit pas celui- là sinon là tu vas mourir. Surtout qu'en écrivant ce chapitre je pleurai de rire ce qui est rare de me faire rire moi-même à ce point là x'D. Pour le Zexion survolté qui se rebelle c'est une inspiration de moi car j'ai déjà été comme ça xD et ton anecdote sur Marluxia m'a tordu de rire. Le surnom de Xemnas est assez marrant je l'avoue surtout qu'à la base son surnom c'est Mansex ou Sexman xD. Mais non tkt ne dis pas que tes fics sont loupés, je pensais pareil de la mienne et pourtant ça à l'air de marcher ^^. Merci d'avoir commenté encore une fois ).

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 3 : Epic morning.

Le matin fut calme jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile de chauffeur s'accoude au frein d'arrêt d'urgence et que tous nos pauvres protagonistes finissent jetés aux quatre coins des Box. Et c'est reparti pour une ronde des Box.

Box 1 : Luxord qui dormait en hauteur se cogna contre le plafond qui été à 20 cm de sa tête et tomba sur Xigbar qui lui aussi avait roulé de son lit. Pour Saix, cela fut clair, net et précis : il ouvrit la porte du Box et s'engagea dans le couloir pour aller déjeuner lorsque le coup de frein fut donné. Un magnifique vol plané d'une portée de 15 mètres qui aboutit….dans la porte du wagon restaurant.

Box 2 : Zexion tomba de son lit mais sa pile de livre étant de la même hauteur que son lit, il ne sentit pas la différence et continua donc sa sieste. Xemnas, qui se douchait, a fini ramassé contre le mur avec la poire de douche, toujours active, dans la bouche car il faisait la star Academy avec juste avant la secousse. De plus on aurait pu le rebaptiser Trévi vu que l'eau lui sortait par les oreilles (une petite pièce de 2 c'est pour la gloire de Rome xD).

Box 3 : Demyx, qui venait à peine de se lever, regardait la nature par la fenêtre (en même temps il ne va pas la voir par la cuvette des toilettes xD). Il se mangea en plein front sa guitare qui était posée sur le porte bagage.

Box 4 : Alors là on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas joli à voir. On avait un Axel encastré dans le mur à cause de la puissance du frein mais également par la force du Roxas envoyé violemment contre lui par la vitesse. Notons que ce dernier dormait toujours et serrait tellement Axel qu'il aurait pu lui rompre les vertèbres. Le pauvre du se retenir de lui dire de dégager de peur de se prendre un triple High- Kick et puis il est si chou quand il dort. Larxène, qui dormait au dessus, se retrouva encastrée dans le porte bagage. Leaxeus et Xaldin, qui grâce à leur poids on à peine bougé, ont donc aidé notre punaise à se décoincer. Et Marluxia….été parti vomir ses tripes. Il s'est tout reprit en pleine face lors du choc. On pouvait dire merci aux boules Quies quand il poussa un hurlement méga strident de fillette pour exprimer son mécontentement. Et Sixtine avait été propulsée dans sa valise qui été ouverte et se retrouva enfermé dedans car évidemment comme par hasard l'ouverture se referma sur elle.

Xavier arriva et annonça à chaque adolescents de se bouger pour se préparer car il fallait déjeuner. On attendit donc que Marluxia et méticuleusement nettoyé chaque mèche de son buisson qui lui servait de coiffure, ce qui prit juste 2 heure vu qu'il lavait chaque mèches au moins 4 fois. On attendait aussi Sixtine qui fut trouvée par Larxène, qui soulagé d'avoir été retiré du porte bagage, s'était assise brutalement sur la valise et avait eu droit à un magnifique mais très clair « TU VAS LEVER TON GROS CUL, J'ETOUFFE ! ». Mais également Axel retardait le déjeuner car la chose qu'il redoutait été arrivée : Roxas avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu contre lui. Le pauvre rouquin n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il avait fini propulsé dans le miroir de la salle de bain qui avait explosé à son contact. Un chirurgien esthétique aurait été le bienvenu.

Xavier : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là…plus ou moins en bon état nous pouvons commencer à déjeuner.

Mais Xavier avait juste oublié un détail mais un tout petit très léger : le chauffeur à stoppé son train à 7 heure du matin et un ado ce n'est pas matinal tout le monde sais ça (ah bon ? xD). Pour ceux qui ont vu l'armée des morts, c'est pareil sauf qu'il ne se mange pas entre eux.

Sixtine : ….. Xigbar rend toi utile passe moi le lait que je puisse manger mes céréales.

Mais Xigbar, qui été aussi bien réveillé que le reste du troupeau, lui envoya la bouteille de jus d'orange. Sixtine ne fit même pas la différence et versa son « lait ». Elle avala le tout sans avoir le moindre choc au niveau gustatif. De son côté Zexion ne faisait guère mieux, il tartinait son livre de confiture et essayait de croquer dedans.

Axel, malgré ses douleurs, jubilait car il était nourrit à la paille par Roxas qui s'en voulait beaucoup de lui avoir fait ça. Surtout après avoir tiré une triple « poker face » devant l'explication des autres vis à vis son comportement envers le rouquin.

Marluxia se vantait de ses cheveux luisant au soleil. Il s'en vanté tellement que Demyx eu la bonne idée de lui verser un sceau d'eau bien assaisonné au miel de manière à ce que cela colle bien.

Marluxia repoussa un hurlement de fille. Ce cri réveilla tout le monde aussi bien qu'un coq en pleine en campagne. Sixtine venait de prendre une bouché de ses céréales à l'orange lorsqu'elle remarqua le faux-raccord dans son petit déjeuner. Elle recracha tout sur Marluxia qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Marluxia : Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit !

Zexion lui aussi se rendit compte qu'il faisait baigner son livre dans son bol.

Xigbar : Mais regardez moi Emonator qui traumatise ses bouquins, il a fait quoi celui là ? Il n'était pas assez long ?

Pour simple réponse il se prit un coup de poing dans le dos de la part de Leaxeux. Le coup était tellement violent que Jack Sparrow envoya ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur l'œil de Roxas qui affolé mis une belle gifle à la face d'Axel.

Xavier : bon quand vous aurez fini de faire les zozos, vous irez faire vos bagages, on arrive. Après je vous expliquerai tout une fois dehors.

Tout le monde partit chercher ses affaires et attendit que le train s'arrête.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Désolée si ce chapitre est ultra court . , promis je me rattraperai. Sinon quelques annonce importante sur mon emploie du temps :

1/ le 02/09/2012 je serai chez une cousine que j'ai pas vu depuis des lustres. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster de fic mais j'essairai de trouver la suite pour pouvoir poster 2 chapitres avant mardi.

2/ le 03/09/2012 on reçoit quelqu'un pour le travail de ma mère, donc ça va être dur pour poster mais no soucy je gère.

3/ le 04/09/2012 c'est la rentrée des classes, je rentre en seconde et qui dit école dit moins de temps pour des fics. No soucy, mardi c'est juste de 9h00 à 11h00, la vrai rentrée c'est jeudi, donc vous aurez encore au moins 1 chapitre.

4/ Du fait que c'est la reprise, je ne pourrai utiliser mon PC que le soir mais comme je vous adore, j'essairai de poster 1 voir 2 chapitre même aucun pendant des semaines entières (quand même pas), cela dépendra de l'emploie du temps, des options et tout. Vous en aurez au moins 1 je penses.

5/ J'envisage de faire une nouvelle fic et je voudrai savoir si vous souhaiteriez y voir apparaître Sora, Xion ou d'autre personne. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai une idée pour la fic mais comme je suis pas méga inspirée, je ne la posterai peut-être jamais. J'ai le 1er chapitre mais j'attend d'avoir l'inspiration pour la poster.

Zexion : Quel programme…

Moi : et ouais c'est assez chargé.

Axel : Review les gens ? =3 ça soutiendra.


	4. La colonie Terea

Disclamer : Square Enix, c'est vrai qu'on les hait . mais sans eux, l'Organisation n'existerait pas alors merci quand même.

Reviews : Bon je vais faire un petit récapitulatif sur les différents commentaires que j'ai reçu :

Xavier les traites de zozos car il a été choqué par la réflexion de Xigbar et donc il est parti du principe que tous les autres sont comme lui. De plus il a été énervé par le réveil forcé.

Les chapitres sont courts mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est volontaire. Mais normalement ils devraient être plus longs.

Xion apparaîtra dans ce chapitre.

Et non vous n'avez pas rêvez, il y a bien eu une pointe d'Akuroku =D.

S'il vous plait j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide .. Dans une review on m'a demandé avec qui je comptais mettre Larxène, beh justement je ne sais pas ! T.T Alors please envoyais-moi par review ou message privé des idées de couples car Larxène n'aura peut-être pas qu'un seul homme xD.

Merci à Cliker, à Shiro Association et à Natsui-Powa pour vos reviews =D.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 4 : La colonie Terea.

Xavier : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on va marcher.

Xigbar : Marcher ! Attend tête d'artichaut, ce n'était pas dans la brochure ça.

Xavier : Je sais, donc arrête de me reprendre chaque fois que je l'ouvre. Nous allons marcher 14 kilomètres jusqu'au train de la colonie et nous serons enfin au bercail.

Xigbar : DE QUOI ?!

Xavier : Tu te la fermes et on y va.

Donc la bande de joyeux lurons partit en pleine cambrousse. Ah que le chant des cigales et celui des oiseaux sont agréables à entendre. Le chant de la nature, que c'est magnifique.

Demyx : 4 km à pied ça use, ça use. 4 km à pied ça use les souliers. Allez les paumés tous avec moi.

Leaxeux : S'il ne se la ferme pas, c'est lui qui va être usé.

Sixtine : Je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir.

Demyx eu droit à un magnifique croc en jambe suivi d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il termina sa course dans le fossé sans même toucher le sol.

Sixtine : J'en demandé pas temps.

Leaxeus : Tu m'as dit de me faire plaisir.

Saix : Sinon c'est quoi le programme ?

Xavier : Et bien on fera du ski, du snowboard, de l'escalade, du traineau et tout autre sport de neige.

Larxène : Y aura le patinage artistique ?

Xavier : Non.

Demyx : Surtout ne vous battez pas pour m'aider.

Xaldin : C'est bête comment t'a deviné qu'on allait te laisser crever ici ?

Roxas : Surtout qu'y à pire niveau blessure, pas vrai Axel.

Axel : euh ouais.

Zexion : Mais non le pauvre *le remet debout*.

Demyx : Merci Zexion, en voilà au moins un qui a le sens de l'honneur.

Xigbar : Rhoooo mais j'allais venir.

Au bout de ces 14 km tout le monde arriva au petit train de la pension.

Xavier : On a deux heures de trajets donc inutile de déplier les valises.

Dès que l'animateur fut parti, tout le monde sorti sa DS et c'est parti pour un multi-joueurs sur 358/2 days.

Zexion : Oh non j'ai laissé ma DS dans ma valise.

Demyx : On partage avec la mienne si tu veux.

Zexion : Ok.

Un gros championnat fut organisé. Axel remporta le tournoi avec un type qui magnait deux gros disque rouges avec des pieux (on se demande qui c'est xD). Second : Marluxia avec son faucheur et troisième : Saix avec un berzerk qui manié une grosse Claymore qu'il nomma Lunatique (ce n'est pas des blagues, c'est le vrai nom de l'arme). Finalement le train arriva et nos amis durent marcher encore 2 km avant d'arriver à leur logement.

Marluxia : Au putin mazette vous avez déjà vu un palais dans la montagne ?

Xemnas : Non mais un abruti qui s'émerveille devant un chalet oui.

Marluxia : Mais ce truc est un diamant.

Xemnas : Oui oui on a compris.

Xavier : Bien je vais vous laissez avec une fille qui est arrivé plus tôt que vous.

?: Bonjour je m'apelle Xion et j'ai 13 ans. Ravi de vous connaître.

Roxas : Oh euh …*est tout rouge* nous aussi.

Axel : Oui oui nous aussi… allez ce n'est pas tout mais moi je voudrai voir où c'est que nous allons dormir durant le séjour.

Xigbar : Oh monsieur Axel est jaloux que Roxas matte une poulette.

Axel : MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

Xigbar : Alors pourquoi tu cris ? Hein ? ^^

Axel : Mais parce que….parce que….et puis tu m'emmerdes.

Marluxia : Bon vos disputes de yaoistes ne m'intéresse pas alors permettez qu'on aille s'installer dans ce…..OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?!

Luxord : Qu'est-ce que t'a encore à brailler…Oh mon Dieu !

Pour résumer il y avait des canapés éventrés, des fenêtres qui pendaient, ça sentait la poussière et le moisi. Dans les chambres, les ressorts des lits ressortaient et les termites dévoraient les placards en bois. Dans les salles de bain, les lavabos et les douches n'avaient pas été nettoyés depuis au moins 3 siècles. Enfin bref il y avait de quoi dégouter du monde.

Marluxia : Mais quelle honte, dormir dans un dépotoir pareil. Heureusement que je ne pars jamais sans ma petite valisette de l'ultime secours.

Sur ses paroles, Marluxia sortit une petite valise pas plus grosse que le tome 7 d'Harry Potter et en sortit : des pots de peintures ….allez je vous laisse deviner la couleur, des pinceaux, des outils de construction et tout le matériel de la parfaite Valérie Damidot.

Xigbar : Mais t'es Mary Poppins avec ton sac sans fin, il ne te manque plus que le parapluie.

Marluxia : Et aussi que je sois une fille *sourire de gros niais*.

Xigbar : J'allais le dire…

Marluxia : Bien les gens on va retaper tout ce bordel et personne ne dort ou ne mange tant que ce n'est pas refait à neuf.

Xemnas : Juste une question ? Pourquoi QUE du ROSE en peinture ?

Marluxia : Le rose ça va avec tout papi.

Marluxia eu droit à une douche rose car évidement personne ne voulait vivre dans du rose sous prétexte de finir avec le même mental que Barbie. Heureusement Vexen sauva le monde en élaborant lui-même de la peinture avec l'aide de quelques produits chimiques assez louche.

Roxas : Génial cette peinture. Oh pardon Xion, désolé de t'avoir bousculé.

Xion : Il n'y a pas de mal.

Axel : RRRRRRRRR.

Xigbar : Eh Médor calme toi et aide moi à déplacer le canapé.

Au bout de 3 heures tout le monde vint à bout des la poussière et des microbes avec Monsieur Pr*pre. Les réparations avaient été finies à temps pour l'heure du souper. Nos amis vivaient maintenant dans une super suite 5 étoiles avec canapé en cuir, lit masseur, salle de bain en marbre, écran plat, toutes les consoles du monde (de l'Atari 2600 à la PSP vita) et Zexion avait réussi à trafiquer l'antenne pour capter Canal + avec en prime Disney Cinémagic (ma chaine préférée xD) et pour faire plaisir à Demyx il avait également capté Tiji.

Vexen : Eh beh dis donc ça ressemble plus du tout à ce que c'était avant.

Saix : Euh Vexen, ta peinture elle mange les bottes à Marluxia.

Marluxia : MES BOTTES !

Vexen : Ah oui, c'est un petit effet secondaire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la peinture ne nous attaquera pas à nous. On dirait qu'elle aime les bottes à Marlulu le petit Lu.

Marluxia : *tape la peinture mutante avec un pinceau* Rend moi mes chaussures et toi pas de surnoms débiles.

Xavier : *toque* Les jeunes c'est l'heure d'allé manger…Mais attendez pourquoi y a un digicode pour rentrer ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU !

Xemnas : *lui ouvre* Regarde par toi-même.

Xavier : Oh My God !

Xemnas : Remercie Mister Freeze pour la peinture et tout ce qui va avec.

Xavier : C'est magnifique mais allons souper.

Tous : YOUPIIIII A LA BOUFFE !

Le souper se passa bien mis à part la bataille de nourriture orchestré par Xigbar, Luxord et Sixtine.

Cette dernière gagna en envoyant des boulettes de viandes dans le seul œil valide de Xigbar et planta la fourchette de la mort qui tue dans la main de Luxord.

Xemnas : *baille* bon moi je vais me coucher et celui ou celle qui fou le bordel, il finira la nuit dans la neige et devra se construire un igloo pour le restant du séjour.

Là-dessus tout le peuple regagna son super lit masseur après avoir fait des parties de Mortal Kombat, de Mario Kart et de Soul Calibur, qui d'ailleurs voulu une vague d'insulte contre Zexion qui arrivait à tuer les pires personnages avec maitre Yoda, et s'endormit sans rechigner. Demain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense qu'il est un peu plus long.

J'ai réussi à retrouver de l'humour et je vous promet que je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre.

Marluxia : Non mais quelle honte de bâtir une édifice sublime mais d'avoir un intérieur de maison hantée.

Saix : ça va on a compris et on a nettoyé.

Axel : Review ? =3


	5. Les terreurs des neiges

Disclamer : Square Enix ~~ Square Enix ~~ lalalalalala ~~.

Review:

Alors Natsui-Powa je vais répondre à ta question du pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris de bus. En fait pour le début de ma fic je m'étais inspiré d'une fic de Awesome-Asche qui s'appelle « les aventures de Polaris » mais comme j'étais parti du principe que je ne voulais pas du tout copier cette fic, j'ai essayé de bien la modifié à part pour les Box. Mais comme mes perso devaient passés la nuit dans le train je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

Ne t'inquiète pas Zororonoa-kun tu auras du Zemyx vu que c'est mon couple préféré =D.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui reviewent ma fic =D.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Il était 9heures et Xavier essayé tant bien que mal de réveiller les adolescents qui se faisaient gentiment masser par les lits. Il eut une idée des plus sadiques. Il envoya du colonnel Reyel dans tout le bâtiment, ce qui fit sortir tout le monde dans d'affreux hurlements.

Xavier : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est levé on va déjeuner et on part pour la station de ski, alors magnez-vous car on est en retard.

Sixtine : Putin c'est trop demandé d'avoir un réveil normal ?!

Vexen : ça dépend dans quel sens tu parles d'un réveil normal.

Saix : Bon on y va car s'il nous repasse Toutes les nuits je l'explose.

Demyx : Toutes les nuits je pense a toi ~~ toutes les nuits je rêve de nous deux.

Leaxeux : Mec t'es mort.

Demyx : Promis je la ferme.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre.

Xavier : Bon maintenant vous allez vous préparer et vous habillez chaudement. On passera louer l'équipement.

Tout le monde s'habilla plus ou moins. Vexen se contenta d'un simple pantalon de sport et d'un pull tandis que Marluxia et Axel se noyaient dans une dizaine de pull.

Ils arrivèrent au bus qui les amènerait à la station.

Larxène : Je suis grave impatiente.

Axel : Eh beh pas moi.

Roxas : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la neige.

Xion : Tu prendras les télésièges avec moi Roxas ?

Roxas : Mais bien sur Xion si tu veux je peux aussi me mettre avec toi dans le bus.

Xion : ça serait merveilleux.

Larxène : Si tu veux mon avis Axel, t'es en train de te faire voler Roxas.

Axel : Dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas homo.

Chacun se plaça et la discussion « Axel est-il homo ? » repris.

Axel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi ? J'ai l'étiquette « gay » sur le front ma parole.

Sixtine : Non mais c'est juste que tu restes tout le temps avec Roxas donc tout le monde doute.

Axel : Eh Zexion, Demyx, vous pensez que je suis gay ?

Zexion : Faut voir sous quel angle.

Demyx : Clair mec, t'as l'homosexualité qui te ronge.

Axel : T'es mal placé pour dire ça, toi aussi t'es gay et je pense savoir avec qui.

Demyx : Dit pas qui c'est !

Axel : Je ne peux pas car cette personne ne sait pas que tu l'aimes.

Sixtine : C'est qui Axel ?

Axel : Secret.

Xavier : On arrive.

Tout le monde descendit du bus et alla s'équiper. Pour certains le matos était rouge flamme, pour d'autre jaune électrique ou encore rose fluo. Seul un zozo se démarquait des autres.

Demyx : Moi je m'en tape du ski, je veux faire de la luge !

Luxord : Mais t'a quel âge ?

Xaldin : Notre âge seulement le mental d'une petite cuillère.

Xemnas : Surtout que c'est très dangereux la luge, on perd facilement le contrôle.

Demyx : Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, je maitrise.

Xigbar : Eh Luxord, on pari qu'il se croute comme une merde ?

Luxord : Ok.

Xemnas : Mais je ne sais pas, fait au moins comme Larxène qui a tout de même prit des skis en plus de ses patins.

Demyx : Mais je l'emmerde cette sale mégère.

Xavier : Allez tout le monde la neige nous attend. Alors que je vous explique, vous allez où vous souhaitez et si vous avez un problème vous venez me voir.

Tous : ok !

Xigbar : Moi je vais faire les pistes noires. Qui veux venir avec moi ?

Luxord et Xaldin : Moi !

Vexen : Je vais étudier la nature, Zexion tu veux venir ?

Zexion : Euh oui d'accord.

Demyx : Je vais luger.

Sixtine : Luger ?

Saix : Faut pas comprendre, c'est Demyx.

Xemnas : Et vous vous allez où ?

Ceux qui restent : Piste verte.

Xemnas : Bon beh je vous suis.

Des duos furent mis en place pour les télésièges : Xemnas – Saix, Sixtine-Axel, Larxène-Marluxia, Leaxeus-Demyx, Xion-Roxas. Celui qui été pas content pouvait toujours sauter mais à 20 mètre du sol fallait pas espérer d'atterrir en vie.

Axel : Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Sixtine : Non sans blague on n'avait pas remarqué et pour moi t'es aussi jaloux.

Axel : C'est bête mais avant je ne savais même pas que j'étais gay.

Sixtine : Comme quoi t'a bien fait de venir.

Axel : Mais maintenant je suis triste.

Sixtine : Casse leur couple et puis voila.

Axel : Non ça briserait le cœur de Roxas.

Sixtine : Fais comme tu le sens.

Axel : Ouais bon on arrive en haut et toi tu tiens ta langue.

Sixtine : Promis.

Le petit monde se regroupa et on ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'œil au beurre noir de Demyx qui avait sans doute dut pousser un peu trop la chansonnette au gout de Leaxeus. C'est parti pour une journée au ski.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Et la je vous vois vexé derrière vos écran en vous disant « bordel encore un chapitre court. En plus il ne se passe rien et elle coupe au meilleur moment » mais qui vous a dit que le chapitre se terminait ici xD. Je fais juste une parenthèse sur le fait que je vais refaire l'histoire de la même façon que pour les Box. Groupe 1 : Ceux de la piste noire, groupe 2 : tout le monde, groupe 3 : Vexen et Zexion.

Si vous voulez écouter la musique des bronzés pour la suite xD.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Groupe 1 :

Luxord : Alors ça j'y crois pas, Xigbar le grand vantard qui mouille sa culotte de trouille.

Xigbar : Avoue que ça fait peur.

Luxord : Mais non regarde si on passe par la partie boisait il nous arrivera rien.

Xaldin : Bon on ne va pas attendre qui gèle !

Xigbar : Ok on y va.

Au moment ou ils allaient se lancer, quelque chose leur coupa la route et les laissa bouche bée. Quelle était donc cette chose ? Qui en plus avait hurlé « rendez vous au bus et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi! »

Groupe 3 :

Vexen : Oh regarde Zexion ! Une mustela erminea de la famille des mustélidés devant son nom vernaculaire au latin armenius mus soit le rat d'Arménie.

Zexion : Ouais autrement dis c'est une hermine.

Vexen : Mais merde pourquoi tu casses mon délire là.

Zexion : Car ce n'est même pas un délire. Y a quoi de délirant à avoir son portable ouvert sur Wikipédia ?

Vexen : Rien mais me la faut je veux la disséquer alors comme t'a pété mon faux délire tu vas la choper.

Zexion : Ok je l'attrape.

Au moment où Zexion allait réussir à l'avoir, une chose déboula à vive allure et mixa la pauvre hermine dans la neige. Plus besoin de la disséquer maintenant. Mais quelle est cette chose qui trouble tout le temps le bonheur de nos amis et qui dit toujours le même message ?

Groupe 3 :

Axel : Vous êtes sur de vouloir rester ici ?

Marluxia, Larxène et Demyx : Certains.

Sixtine : De toute façon si vous avez un problème, cette piste mène directement au bus et donc à Xavier.

Tout le monde sauf les 3 précédemment nommés partirent.

Larxène : Bon je vais patiner sur cette piste gratos elle m'avait l'air bien.

Demyx : Ouais mais si elle est gratos, c'est que ça cache quelque chose.

Larxène : Mais non.

Nos deux amis regardèrent donc Larxène patiner. Elle s'en sortait très bien ….enfin jusqu'à ce que la plaque de glace explose sous ses pieds et qu'elle se retrouve dans l'eau glacé.

Demyx : Voilà pourquoi c'était gratuit, c'est un lac.

Marluxia : LA PAUVRE FAUT LA SAUVER !

Demyx : Amène une corde vite !

Marluxia partit chercher une corde et la lança à Larxène qui n'avait pas encore coulée. Ils se mirent à 2 pour la sortir et l'enroulèrent dans une serviette.

Marluxia : Elle va crever là si on ne fait rien, je vais l'amener avec moi et toi tu retrouves tous les autres et tu leur dit « rendez vous au bus ça urge ».

Marluxia partit et Demyx décida de montrer ces talents de lugiste (new mot pour le larousse xD). Il se mit au bord de la piste et….

Demyx : WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AU PUTIN JE PERDS LE CONTROLE, IBIZA AVAIT RAISON. A L'AIDE.

Demyx arriva vite à rattraper la bande à Ibiza et le percuta par la même occasion.

Xemnas : Mais Demyx ralentis !

Demyx : JE NE PEUX PAS ! VITE AU BUS ça urge…..

Sixtine : Bon beh au bus les gens.

Revenons à Demyx.

Demyx : MAIDE MAIDE ! Oh non putin non WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *il partit dans un ravin et passa dans la forêt ce qui lui fit croiser le groupe 1* RENDEZ VOUS AU BUS ET NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS POUR MOI !

Il glissa à vive allure pendant longtemps et vit Zexion et Vexen et leur hurla son message. Mais bizarrement il sentit un liquide coulé sur lui, il remarqua avec horreur que c'était du sang.

Demyx : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL MAIS C'EST DEGUEU !

Il ne se vit pas prendre de la vitesse sur la piste qui menait au bus et déboula la piste à fond. Il renversa au passage la file d'attente pour les télésièges et arriva dans le parking ou il se mangea en pleine face le bus au même moment ou Marluxia y faisait entrer Larxène.

Marluxia : Au mec t'a vraiment pas de bol.

Les autres arrivèrent et aidèrent Marluxia et Xavier à décoller le dentier de Demyx de la carrosserie du bus.

Xavier : Bien on va rentrer et ce soir : veillée !

Tout le monde sauf Demyx et Larxène : YOUPPIII !

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Et voila ceci est la vrai fin du chapitre, je sais que je m'arrête à un moment bête mais je ne voulais pas faire plus long. Je mettrai la veillée et peut-être une nuit blanche pour certains en bonus si vous le voulez. Désolé si c'est le foutouard dans ce chapitre mais il m'est arrivé une tuile vraiment conne au lycée et depuis je suis scotchée de rire et je n'ai donc peut-être pas trop eu les idées claires XD.

Axel : Review les gens et vous aurez peut –être du yaoi =D.

Moi : en même temps vu comment ça se passe dans le chapitre il ne peut que y en avoir =D.


	6. La veillée du grenier

Disclamer : Square Enix =D.

Petit détour par les reviews~~~ =D.

Ariani Lee, quand j'ai vu ton nom dans les reviews je me suis dit « Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible ! Une de mes auteures favorites qui m'a donnée envie de me lancer dans les fanfictions commente et donc par conséquent juge ma première fic». J'adore tes fics, je les ai toutes lu (enfin je n'ai jamais eu le courage de finir la saga MAUVE mais promis je le ferai). J'adore ton travail *-*. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je suis sincèrement désolée qu'elle soit un puits de fautes sans fin mais je ne connais personne qui pourrait m'aider à me corriger donc je fais comme je peux. Je pense qu'elle n'a tout de même pas atteint le fond de l'abysse au niveau des fautes mais je m'en excuse pour celles qui sont présentes. Encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de poster une review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir =D. PS : le seul truc qui m'a attristé dans tes fics, c'est que tu es abandonné le Zemyx Time. Mais bon tu devais avoir tes raisons et je comprends =).

Nastui-Powa, je me suis tordue de rire en lisant ta review et en arrivant à la suggestion du jour je me suis dit ok xD. Seulement j'avais oublié les paroles lol mais je m'en suis rappelé en cours (et ouais au lieu de bosser je travaille mes fics xD non je plaisante j'étais en étude) et tu me les as confirmé par MP. Donc il y aura ta chanson mais à ma façon.

Mais t'inquiète pas Cliker, si t'arrives pas à poster des reviews je ne t'en voudrais pas, je ne te mangerai pas xD. Et puis de toute façon, c'est les chapitres que j'aurai du mal à publier ^^''''.

Zororonoa-kun tu trouves que mon Marly n'est pas assez efféminé ? Mais c'est génial que tu préviennes =D je vais me hâter de le faire encore plus fille xD (pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement). Et pour Vexen, ça dépend car dans certaines fics il est méchant (même voir ultra méchant) et cela le rend encore plus détestable il faut donc lire des fics drôles pour bien l'apprécier (sauf si t'es comme moi, c'est-à-dire que tu l'aimes en gros sadique ^^ sauf quand il est méchant avec Zexion, là je ne l'aime pas).

Au fait les gens =D, je bosse sur une nouvelle fic, toujours avec Kh en crossover avec …..MY LITTLE PONY (Interdiction de me rouer de coups xD).

Merci encore pour les reviews =D.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 6 : La veillée du grenier.

Après avoir réchauffé Larxène et recollé dents par dents le dentier de Demyx, tout le monde se retrouva dans une sorte de vieux grenier pour la veillée.

Xavier : Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir que le plancher n'est pas très solide, certaines parties tiennent juste avec de la pâte à fics. Alors je vous en pris ne sautez pas partout.

Xigbar : Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de faire la veillée dans un vieux grenier au parquet pourri ?

Xavier : Si mais j'ai décidé qu'on la ferait ici. On va donc commencer par se mettre dans le bain avec une petite chanson toute douce et innocente.

Saix : Si c'est Colonel Reyel je le tue.

Demyx : Oh voui che veux chanter ! (Je rappelle qu'il parle comme ça à cause de son accident).

Xavier : Et c'est parti pour….Le facteur n'est pas passé !

Demyx : Che veux faire le chacteur.

Xavier : D'accord Demyx. Tiens prends ce foulard et que le jeu commence.

Demyx tourne pendant que les autres chantent. Puis il pose le foulard derrière sa victime et continu sa route jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Tout le monde met la main dans le dos et…

Saix : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH je m'en doutais que t'allais me choisir !

Saix se leva et se mit à courir et à hurler comme un possédé après Demyx. Ce dernier, le croyant faible à la course, fut étonné de se faire aplatir par terre et gentiment déchiqueté par une masse bleue en furie. Les autres se contentaient de regarder, sans doute la peur au ventre de finir comme le musicien.

Vexen : T'a rien de plus ludique que des idioties de maternelles ?

Xavier : En fait je comptais vous faire jouer à ça toute la soirée mais vu le massacre qui se déroule derrière nous, je ne préfère pas. Faites ce que vous souhaitez.

Xigbar : action chiche ou vérité !

Zexion : ça me va tant qu'on ne fait rien de déplacé.

Xavier : Attendez, je vais chercher de quoi ripailler.

Zexion : Mais pourquoi il s'exprime comme au Moyen-âge ?

Luxord : Car c'est un idiot et qu'il se donne un genre.

Xavier arriva avec un plateau plein de victuailles : crêpes, sodas, bonbons, et tout ce qui va sur une crêpe.

Xavier : Commencez sans moi je reviens.

Sixtine : Oh mon Dieu ! Le pot de nutella de 8 kilos *bave*.

Xemnas : Qui veut commencer ?

Xigbar : Moi ! Et je défis…. Axel !

Axel : Espèce de….

Xigbar : On reste poli je te prie.

Axel : Je choisis vérité.

Xigbar : Ok. De qui es-tu amoureux ?

Axel :…. Je choisis de ne pas répondre.

Xigbar : Tu es obligé de répondre.

Axel :…

Un ange passa, puis encore un. Finalement Axel ne donna aucune réponse, juste un petit regard triste vers Roxas. Ce dernier le remarqua mais fut interrompu par Xion.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Axel : TROP C'EST TROP ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR QUI J'AIME, IL EST JUSTE LA DEVANT VOUS ! C'est … Roxas !

Sur ces mots Axel partit sans plus de cérémonie laissant tout le monde de marbre en particulier Roxas. Même Demyx et Saix avaient stoppé leur lutte, choqués par la réaction du rouquin.

Xemnas : Je propose que l'on regagne le dortoir et que l'on ne reparle plus de cet évènement devant Axel.

Sixtine : Promis.

Tout le monde partit en avertissant Xavier que la fête avait pris fin.

Chacun regagna son lit, le seul problème c'est que Roxas avait son lit voisin à celui d'Axel et vu l'onde de colère qui émanait du rouquin il était fortement conseillé de ne pas planter la tente à ses côtés.

Roxas : Que dois-je faire ?

Sixtine : Tu n'as pas trop le choix.

Roxas : Ok… bonne nuit vous autres.

Marluxia : Et bonne chance surtout.

Après que le sommeil est gagné tout le monde sauf Axel et Roxas, ce dernier se leva et se glissa contre Axel.

Axel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Roxas : Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais des sentiments envers moi. Tout le monde en parlait dans mon dos même Xion ne me parlait que de ça.

Roxas se mit à pleurer.

Axel : Eh beh ne pleure pas.

Axel n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le serrer contre lui, ce qui calma Roxas instantanément.

Axel : C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai lamentablement fait.

Roxas : Je t'aime.

Axel : Moi aussi.

Le rouquin continua de bercer Roxas dans ses bras.

Roxas : Axel ? On est ensemble ?

Axel : La question ne se pose même pas.

Le nouveau couple s'endormit, évidemment après s'être volé quelques baisers.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Je suis désolée pour cette fin de chapitre nulle mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour ce chapitre court et assez mou mais promis je me rattraperai.

Je tiens juste à dire que j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et poster les fics mais promis je ne vous oublie pas et je lis vos review tous les jours pour ne pas démoraliser et pour me motiver à écrire.

Review svp =3 ça donne toujours un coup de boost.


	7. Liens fragiles

Disclamer : Square Enix trololololo =D.

Petit bon vers les reviews :

Zororonoa-kun tu as osé mettre Axel et repoussant dans la même phrase, que la foudre s'abatte sur toi xD. Je suis contente de te faire plaisir pour le Marlulu efféminé ^^, de toute façon j'essaye toujours de répondre à vos attentes dans les reviews pour que vous soyez satisfait à 110%. Et pour le pot c'était juste un petit clin d'œil d'un voyage en Italie, on été dans une crêperie et il devait y avoir au moins trente pots empilés au fond. Sinon chez moi aussi le pot n'a pas le temps de planter la tente dans le placard de la cuisine que déjà je l'ai englouti (lol). Sauf que je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai plus de nutella ! (Sacrilège O_O).

Ne t'inquiète pas Cliker pour la fic MLP, je viens à peine de mettre le premier chapitre. Pour le Akuroku il était censé apparaître plus tard mais comme certaines personnes étaient prêtes à me sauter dessus pour me tuer, j'ai préféré le mettre là (et d'ailleurs je me suis rendu compte que c'est mieux ainsi. Je remercie donc ceux qui m'ont dit d'arrêter le couple Roxas- Xion). Alors pour les nouveaux personnages, je comptais mettre une nouvelle animatrice dans ce chapitre mais si tu veux quelqu'un en particulier dit le moi =).

Respire Natsui-Powa xD. Inspire….expire. Pour répondre à ta question je consomme l'air pur du sud de France et rien d'autre xD. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Demyx, je l'adore mais je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il en bavait autant (enfin si mais y a beaucoup de gags qui ne lui était pas directement destiné mais j'ai fais ma grosse sadique). Je te fais donc la promesse que pendant au moins deux chapitre, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Merci d'avoir banni ta flemme pour écrire une review =) mais le fouet était-il obligatoire XD ? *a mal au dos*.

Merci aussi à Ariani Lee pour ta review =). Je verrai si je prends un bêta lecteur ou pas.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 7 : Liens fragiles.

Cette nuit fut particulièrement mouvementée à cause du violent orage qui avait éclaté sans crier gare. Chacun le prenait comme il le voulait : Roxas et Axel dormait l'un contre l'autre, Larxène était émerveillée par les différents types d'éclairs qu'elle voyait et faisait part de son savoir à Marluxia qui lui pensait aux pauvres fleurs qui allaient mourir noyées, Saix boudait car les nuages avaient recouverts la pleine Lune. Xemnas le consolait en lui disant de regarder ses cheveux sous prétextes qu'ils avaient la même couleur que la lune, ce qui avait l'air de marcher. Zexion qui avait peur des éclairs s'était installé dans le lit de Demyx qui lui n'en avait rien à faire. Par contre il aimait bien la présence du petit Emonator avec lui. Sixtine, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin et Leaxeus se racontaient des histoires d'horreur sous la couette avec une lampe. Xion était triste de s'être pris un vent magistral de la part de Roxas qui avait visiblement choisi Axel (yaoi tu vaincras !).

La tempête dura jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, après ça tout le monde retrouva le sommeil. Vers sept heures, Xavier vint toquer à la porte et tout le monde se leva.

Sixtine : Enfin un vrai réveil.

Marluxia : Oh la rosée du matin, quel merveilleux spectacle que de voir ces perles de la nature ruisseler sur ce feuillage en plein épanouissement.

Xigbar : C'est drôle mais quand je regarde Marluxia, je me dis que c'est uniquement quand il regarde la végétation qu'il a un cerveau.

Larxène : Oh mon Dieu ! Venez voir ! On a deux couples de gays.

Zexion : N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay, j'ai juste eu peur de la foudre et je me suis réfugié dans le premier lit que j'ai vu.

Larxène : Et comme par hasard c'est celui de notre mélomane attitré.

Zexion : En même temps c'est logique vu que c'est mon voisin.

Larxène : Ouais …. Bon tu m'as grillée. Mais cela n'explique pas l'autre couple.

Sixtine : Mais laisse les.

Larxène : Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient mis un vent à la veillée.

Marluxia : Mais tu ne connais rien à l'amour, c'est une chose merveilleuse qui guide le cœur et non la haine.

Sixtine : Comme c'est romantique.

Larxène : ça me répugne. Bon on va manger.

Xavier : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, voici le planning de la journée.

Une jolie fille brune arriva.

Xigbar : Eh mec si c'est des cours pour les puceaux…

Xemnas : T'as fini de dire n'importe quoi.

Xavier : Je vous présente Alix, elle est spécialisée dans l'escalade.

Alix : Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Sixtine : J'ai le vertige.

Xigbar : Ouais genre tu vas faire une chute mortelle et tu vas t'éclater au sol dans une flaque de sang.

Leaxeus décolla un radieux coup de point à Xigbar qui été à présent « game over ». Tout le monde partit se changer pour ensuite arriver au bus.

Demyx : Je sens qu'il va encore m'arriver un truc.

Zexion : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas…

Alix : Bien, On va vérifier l'équipement et revoir les mesures de sécurités.

Zexion :….

Demyx : Eh beh, ça ne va pas ?

Zexion : C'est juste que j'aie déjà eu un accident d'escalade qui m'a valu quatre mois d'hospitalisation.

Demyx : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

Le musicien le serra sans trop se douter qu'il l'embarrassait. C'est juste en se décollant de lui qu'il le vit rivaliser avec les cheveux du rouquins.

Demyx : Je suis désolé !

Zexion : Y a…pas de mal.

Marluxia : Comme c'est mignon.

Durant sa jubilation, Barbie ne vit pas la plaque de verglas sur laquelle il posa le pied. Il glissa jusqu'à finir dans les cordes d'escalade.

Xigbar : Mais quel boulet ce type, il va devenir pire que Demyx.

Demyx : Roo ça va !

Alix : Silence tout le monde et jeune fille, je vous conseille de ne pas détériorer le matériel.

Marluxia : Oui madame.

Luxord : Oh l'idiot, il a même pas remarqué qu'on l'a insulté.

Xemnas : Si ça se trouve il l'a entendu et il l'approuvé.

Alix : Bon déjà on va vous répartir selon la taille et le poids. Les plus légers à l'arrière et les plus lourds devant. Voyons voir…Toi le blondinet et le jeune homme qui a une mèche devant l'œil vous fermerez la marche. Ensuite on aura les trois filles, le punk, le rouquin, Dr House (Vexen), le pokerman, le pirate, euh…les cheveux roses, celui avec la balafre en forme de croix, le sosie de Séphiroth mais en plus bronzé, les dreadlocks et pour finir le colosse de Rhodes.

Xemnas : Eh une minute, je suis leur chef alors j'estime la place de numéro uno.

Alix : Bon d'accord. C'est bon tout le monde on peut y aller.

Tout le monde embarqua dans le bus et on eut droit au plus beau et au plus inattendu des pétages de boulons jamais vu à ce jours.

Zexion : NON JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

Demyx : Calme toi !

Zexion : PAS QUESTION TANT QUE VOUS NE FAITES PAS DEMI-TOUR !

Marluxia : Il est aussi énervant que la fois des toilettes.

Zexion : PITIE TOUT MAIS PAS DE L'ESCALADE !

Demyx le serra contre lui et essayait de le calmer.

Demyx : On se calme. Dis toi que ton accident c'est du passé et qu'il ne nous arrivera rien.

Le musicien maintenait Zexion pour s'assurer que la folie ne le reprendrait pas. Une fois sur place, Alix équipa tout le monde et fut contrainte de placer Zexion devant Demyx car seul ce dernier parvenait à le calmer.

Alix : C'est parti ! Xavier tu te mets derrière moi et tu t'assures que le leader de ta bande d'adolescents survoltés ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Xavier : Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous avez entendu vous autres ? On ne fait pas de bêtises.

Xigbar : Nous ne sommes plus des gamins.

Xavier : Je préfère être rassuré.

Alix : Tout le monde en place !

Le groupe commença la montée.

Xemnas : ça glisse.

Leaxeus : J'avais remarqué vu que tu t'appuie sur ma tête.

Xemnas : En même temps je ne dois pas écrasé grand-chose vu que ta tête est vide.

Leaxeus : Une fois arrivé en haut, je te promet que tu seras le premier à redescendre.

Xigbar : Au lieu de vous disputer, vous ne pourriez pas vous bouger ?! Y en a qui pendent dans le vide là !

En effet, à partir de Xigbar, tout le monde pendait dans le vide et la dispute des premiers n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

Xavier : Arrêtez de faire les idiots c'est particulièrement dangereux par ici.

Zexion : Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de faire de l'escalade ? On aurait très bien pu rester au chalet à lire des magazines tout en regardant un film d'horreur et en mangeant des gaufres.

Luxord : Mon dieu, tu as tellement peur que tu ne sais pas quoi raconter pour oublier que tu pends à plus de 1200 mètres du sol.

Demyx : En même temps si des idiots s'amusent à lui rappeler notre distance par rapport au sol…

Axel : ça va Roxas ? On ne t'entend pas.

Roxas : Oui oui ça va, je préfère écouter votre conversation car cela m'évite de penser que je suis le dernier de la chaîne et donc que je suis le premier à pointer vers le sol !

Xion : Oh mon pauvre chou, quel dommage que tu sois loin de ton Axel, tu ne peux pas trouver de réconforts dans ses bras.

Sixtine : Tu peux arrêter de faire ta jalouse et retirer ton pied de sur ma main !

Xion : Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Saix : MAIS FERMEZ LA !

Xemnas : Courage mes amis !

Durant leur ascension, le groupe pivota sur la montagne et se retrouva sur le flanc opposé.

Vexen : Je ne sais pas vous mais je suis fatigué.

Xaldin : Nous aussi nous sommes fatigués et pourtant on se la ferme.

Xavier : On arrive au sommet !

Tous : ALLELUIA !

Alix et Xavier atteignirent une plateforme mais au moment ou Xemnas allait lui aussi agripper la bordure de la plateforme, la corde céda, entre lui et Xavier, entrainant tout le monde dans une interminable chute.

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Finalement, il n'y eu aucun mort. Remercions la flore d'avoir amorti la chute de nos amis.

Xemnas : J'ai les fesses en compotes.

Xigbar : QUELQU'UN POURRAIS VENIR ME PRETER MAIN FORTE !

Le pauvre Xiggy était accroché à un arbre par son cache œil.

Xaldin : Attend bouge pas.

Xigbar : Merci.

Vexen : Mes échantillons sont foutus.

Leaxeus :….

Zexion : Je suis maudit ! Je sentais que ça allait mal finir.

Saix : Et on aurait dû t'écouter.

Axel : Je me gèle.

Demyx : Moi j'ai soif et ma guitare me manque.

Luxord : Je n'ai pas pris mes cartes.

Marluxia : Les fleurs vont mourir si je ne m'en occupe pas et notre suite sera sale à notre retour.

Larxène : Mince moi qui venait de trouver une stratégie pour vaincre Zexion à Soulcalibur.

Roxas : Et avec ton cerveau de blonde tu vas l'oublier.

Xion : Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais devoir supporter ces deux gays. Je vais en tuer un des deux si je les vois de bécoter.

Sixtine : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ CESSER DE VOUS PLAINDRE OUI ?! Le plus important n'est pas de savoir ce que nous aurions pu faire si nous avions eu tel ou tel objet mais plutôt de trouver un abri car la nuit va bientôt tomber. Ensuite il nous faudra de l'eau et de la nourriture et au petit matin on se débrouillera pour sortir de ce merdier. ALORS LE PROCHAIN QUE JE SURPRENDS EN TRAIN DE GAINDRE DEVRA SE DEMMERDER TOUT SEUL, C'EST COMPRIS LES ÂNES BÂTÉS ?!

Tous : 5/5.

Sixtine : Bien, alors en route.

Tout le monde la suivit docilement sous le soleil qui prenait la direction de son lit.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Et voila ^o^. Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser.

Donc j'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais comme d'habitude la grosseur ne sera pas exceptionnelle. Juste pour Zororonoa-kun, je n'ai pas pu faire un Marly efféminé dans ce chapitre mais promis il le sera dans le prochain.

J'ai enfin posté le début de la fic en crossover avec My Little Pony, pour les intéressés. Et je tiens à déclarer que j'ai pleins d'idées pour de nouvelles fics alors je vais essayer de ne pas les oublier et d'en poster peut-être une (voir deux) avant Toussaint.

Review ? =3.


	8. Repas autour du feu

Disclamer : personne n'est à moi, tout le monde est à Square Enix.

Petit bond vers les review :

Natsui-Powa : Un monde sans Zemyx n'est pas un monde xD. Merci pour ta review =3 et pitié range ce fouet xD.

Zororonoa-kun : J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message privé pour te dire que j'allais mettre plus de temps mais je n'arrivais pas à te l'envoyer =0. Sinon pour le nutella, je n'y ai pas droit non plus ( et oui tu peux m'appeler Laxupine xD. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait un Marlulu bien en mode fille et je vais essayer de le garde aussi atteint d'ici la fin de la fic xD. Je ne connais pas la fic que tu as cité mais je connais le couple RokuDem ^^ *a les cheveux en pétards à cause de la foudre*.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 8 : Repas autour du feu.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que nos Robinson Crusoé marchaient sans apercevoir la moindre grotte, le moindre chalet ou le moindre montagnard mal rasé qui serait également égaré. Le soleil était déjà à mi-caché par la montagne. Etrangement, personne ne se plaignait, sans doute à cause de la petite et presque insignifiante engueulade de Sixtine. Pourtant, elle s'était calmée et elle cherchait désespérément une personne à qui parler.

Sixtine : Allez les gens, je sais que j'ai déconné un peu tout à l'heure mais s'il vous plait ne me faites pas la gueule.

Demyx : Mais on ne te fait pas la gueule, on t'évite car on a peur que tu nous broies la main.

Sixtine : Bon d'accord je ne dis plus rien.

Xemnas : Super je redeviens votre chef !

Zexion : Le gars trop fier de lui.

Vexen : Surtout qu'on est juste perdu.

Larxène : Je veux pas péter l'ambiance mais j'ai faim, j'ai froid, je sens pas bon, je m'ennuie, j'ai sommeil, je veux rentrer chez moi, on est perdu et on va mourir.

Axel : Tu n'as pas juste pétée l'ambiance là, tu as rendu tout le monde suicidaire.

Larxène : Mais quoi ? C'est la vérité et puis…

Tous : FERME-LA !

Xigbar : Mais taisez-vous j'ai trouvé une grotte.

Tous : OU ?! O_O.

Xigbar leur pointa la petite cavité rocheuse et tout le monde partit en courant surtout que la pluie menaçait de s'abattre sur eux.

Xion : C'est grand et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

Larxène : Il fait froid.

Xemnas : Si tu n'es pas contente, prend une feuille d'arbre, va dehors et couvre toi avec, ça te fera un drap pour la nuit.

Larxène : T'es vraiment le spécialiste pour casser les gens comme ça.

Xemnas : Je m'impose. Attends t'imagine si t'avais réussis à avoir le dernier mot ? J'aurais eu la honte de ma vie.

Marluxia : ATCHOUM !

Xemnas : A tes souhaits.

Xigbar : Crève.

Axel : Que Dieu te bénisse.

Vexen : T'aurais pu mettre la patte devant la bouche, maintenant y a des microbes partout dans l'air.

Sixtine : C'est bon, tout le monde à dit sa bêtise de la journée ?

Xigbar : J'ai plus rien à dire pour le moment.

Saix : J'ai froid.

Axel :…..FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUU UUUUUU !

Roxas : Mais calme toi !

Axel bondit sur un tas de bois et lui mit le feu de manière très brève et très impressionnante. De plus, il amena le brasier dans la grotte sans se brûler.

Xaldin : Le roi du feu est parmi nous. (1)

Chacun prit son sac et fouilla dedans pour en sortir un peu de nourriture. Zexion lâcha son sac par inadvertance et des mangas « Soul Eater » en sortirent.

Demyx : Je ne savais pas que tu lisais des mangas.

Zexion : Je préférais ne pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se moque de moi.

Marluxia : J'adore ce manga, plus tard je deviendrais manieur de Death Scythe (2).

Xigbar : Je t'imagine te tailler et rentrer dans le coma à la vue de ton sang comme la Belle au Bois Dormant. Non le mieux c'est les pistolets comme ce fou de symétrie mais sans cette lubie.

Sixtine : Excusez-moi de m'incruster mais ici c'est Kingdom Hearts et non pas Soul Eater !

Xemnas : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Kingdom quoi ?

Sixtine : Oublie, j'ai juste eu un flash.

? : krozok retn opune ozke ?

Demyx : En fait il parle d'un manga mais Sixtine leur rappelle que nous sommes en réalité des personnages de jeux vidéo et que nous sommes censés être membres d'une organisation de gros bolosses mais que là nous avons été remixé en ados qui partent en colo.

? : Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Vexen : Mais à qui t'adresses-tu ?

Demyx : Je parle à un yéti…..A UN YETI ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La créature blanche ne leur prêta aucune attention et alla piquer les bonbons de Marluxia.

Marluxia : MES DOUCEURS !

Xemnas : Mais tais-toi espèce d'imbécile !

Zexion : Je propose de manger pendant qu'il ne nous regarde pas.

Xemnas : Bonne idée.

Tout le monde mangea et Sixtine vit Saix prendre ses médocs.

Sixtine : C'est quoi ?

Saix : Des médocs pour l'hyper activité ultra puissante. Je suis là à cause de ça.

Sixtine : Je ne comprends pas.

Saix : A cause de mon hyper activité, j'ai tué quelqu'un, sous la pleine Lune en plus. Donc je viens en colo pour apprendre à me gérer. Enfin c'est le tribunal qui m'y force. Et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Xigbar : J'ai braqué une banque avec deux mitraillettes à têtes chercheuses et j'ai arraché un cheveu à un chauve (3).

Xaldin : J'ai détourné EDF en relayant toutes les éoliennes de ma région vers ma brosse à dents électrique.

Vexen : J'ai fait revivre un cadavre qui a enlevé une nana et qui est monté au sommet d'un immeuble en tapant sur des hélicos après avoir regardé Hong-Kong à la TV.

Zexion : Ce n'était pas plutôt King Kong ?

Vexen : Un truc comme ça.

Leaxeus : J'ai envoyé 45 personnes à l'hosto en une semaine. C'est aussi le tribunal qui m'envoit.

Zexion : J'ai réussit à traduire des textes secrets et j'ai découvert que le gouvernement nous cachait des choses.

Xemnas : Comme quoi ?

Zexion : Comme la fin du monde, elle n'est pas programmée pour le 21 décembre mais pour le 22 !

Tous : *gros choc face à la révélation*.

Axel : Enfin bon…J'ai foutu le feu à une forêt et quand la police est arrivée je me suis enfui avec leur voiture….sauf qu'elle a eu une panne d'essence. Je l'ai donc brûlée et j'ai continué à pied jusqu'à chez moi.

Xemnas : Tu ne serais pas pyromane sur les bords ?

Axel : Juste un peu *gros clin d'œil tellement discret que tout le monde l'a vu*.

Demyx : J'ai fait un truc affreux…J'ai dit à ma mère « t'es moche ».

Xigbar : AHAHA…

Xemnas : *le coupe* Sans commentaire.

Luxord : J'ai raflé les caisses des plus grands casinos du monde en passant par le fameux Monte-Carlo.

Marluxia : J'ai fais une dépression car ma coloration de cheveux a merdé.

Xigbar : C'est une tuile, je compatis.

Larxène : On m'a pécho en train de sniffer de la came et de siffler de la Suze (4).

Sixtine : J'ai juste fais une crise d'adolescence.

Xion : Pareil.

Yeti: guyeki opli afer koroke mopliu deul.

Demyx : Il dit « moi vivre ici depuis que ma famille tuée par invasion de fourmi rouge mutante. Sinon moi pouvoir miam barbe à papa qui se trouve là-bas ? ».

Marluxia : Pourquoi il me regarde ?

Demyx : Ah non ne le mange pas !

Yéti : Doh !

Luxord : Et toi Xemnas, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Xemnas : Mes parents ont découvert que j'étais homosexuel.

Saix : Tu sortais avec quelqu'un.

Xemnas : Ouais mais je l'ai largué.

Marluxia : Quelle heure est-il ?

Xaldin : 22h30.

Sixtine : Allons nous coucher et demain on lève un bataillon et on rentre au chalet.

Xemnas : ça me va.

Ils se couchèrent autour du feu. Vers 2h00 du matin, Demyx se réveilla pour allé se chercher à boire. Il fut surpris en voyant Zexion assis.

Demyx : Tu ne dors pas ?

Zexion : *grelotant* Non, j'ai tellement froid que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Demyx :*s'approche et le serre* Attends je vais te réchauffer. Ça va mieux ?

Zexion : Oui….Je repense à quelque chose. Quand Axel disait que tu avais un petit ami, c'est de qui qu'il parlait ?

Demyx : D'un garçon formidable que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il est timide mais bon je l'aime quand même.

Zexion :*se sent un peu déçu* Et après la colo, tu iras le revoir ?

Demyx : Pourquoi après alors que je peux le voir pendant.

Zexion : Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre.

Demyx : Mais si. C'est celui qui m'a sortit du fossé, celui que j'ai réconforté pendant l'orage et c'est également celui que je réchauffe actuellement.

Zexion :*a les joues cramoisis*.

Le musicien lui attrapa le menton et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, ce qui amplifia encore plus la couleur des pommettes de Zexion.

Demyx :*souriant* T'as les lèvres froides, c'est agréable.

Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Zexion avait niché sa tête dans le cou du mélomane et s'était assoupi. Nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent sous le regard bienveillant d'Axel, de Sixtine et de Roxas heureux de les voir enfin ensemble.

Malgré le froid mordant, Zexion et Demyx ne se réveillèrent pas. La chaleur de leurs deux cœurs collés l'un à l'autre suffisait largement à les réchauffer et rien ne pourrait les faire séparer.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre =D.

Pour ceux qui on vu l'âge de glace 2 xD. C'est pareil sauf que l'on ne sacrifiera pas Axel.

J'ai eu envie de faire un clin d'œil à l'un de mes mangas préférés (on va dire qu'il est à égalité avec Pandora Hearts. Au passage pour ceux qui connaissent les 2 mangas j'aimerai savoir si vous préférez Death The Kid de Soul Eater, Vincent Nightray ou Break Xerxes de Pandora Hearts). De plus je ne pouvais pas dire « manieur de Soul Eater » car c'est le nom de l'arme à Riku.

Je regardais l'épisode où il passe l'examen et j'ai trop rigolé quand Liz arrache l'unique cheveu du crâne d'Ox.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette phrase très mal écrite et très vulgaire mais il fallait vraiment que je fasse l'apogée de la vulgarité de Larxène xD.

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé mon Zemyx mais c'est mon autre moi qui l'a écrit xD. J'espère que cela vous a plus =).

IMPORTANT : Pour ceux qui ont vu le message que j'avais mis au début, je n'ai pas fait une correction intensive de cette fic, c'est juste que l'on m'a reproché un grand nombre de fautes. J'en ai corrigé assez beaucoup et j'ai retiré un peu de vulgarité (donc pour Natsui-Powa, Xavier ne le tes traites plus de cons dans le chapitre 3 =D et pour Ariani Lee, ma phrase qui méritait un coup de Bescherelle a été rectifiée =)).

Et je voulais faire une annonce mais j'ai oublié…. Ah si voila, j'ai encore 6 idées de fics. Je vais me grouiller pour les faire =D. La prochaine devrait être sur le lycée Pandora (de Pandora Hearts of course xD). Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mes fics, je vous aime ! =).

Zexion : Review =0 svp.


	9. Quand te reverrais-je pays merveilleux ?

Disclamer : personne n'est à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice, juste du plaisir.

Review : D

Zororonoa-kun tu vas me jouer un mauvais tour (again xD). Mais c'est triste si je ne peux rien t'envoyer, tu te sens perdue car après tout je suis ta lumière MOUAHAHAHA (*se prend la foudre*). Au début je voulais le faire avec Pandora Hearts mais y'aurait pas eu de rapports entre les personnages (. Je suis une grosse fan de One Piece moi aussi (j'ai du voir les 3 premiers épisodes xD) si bien que je ne sais pas qui est Sanji xD. J'aime mes relations chastes xD. Peut-être qu'un jour je ferais du lemon mais quand j'aurais passé mon BAC (parce que oui à 15 ans tapé du lemon ça le fait pas xD). Moi aussi j'aime mon petit Break :3 en plus je suis exactement comme lui xD (conseil, ne va pas sur Dailymotion et ne regarde pas ce manga en FR sinon gare à ta tête qui pourrait potentiellement exploser. Non je rigole certaines voix sont potables, comme celle de Léo, qui est doublé par un type que tu connais peut-être : Thomas Sagols). Une dernière chose : J'aime mes petits chapitres aussi gros qu'une review xD.

Natsui-Powa je t'interdis les pétards sauf quand je mets plus de 20 jours à poster….ce qui est le cas (O_O AAAAAAAA *court et tombe dans le vide intersidéral*). Mais oui je sors ça des Simpsons même si Homer n'est pas mon personnage préféré (moi c'est Lisa). Je n'allais pas faire dire au Yéti : « Sali salut les aminous ~~~ » xD.

Sinon merci à tous :). Et j'ai une petite annonce à faire (qui intéresse pas mais c'est juste pour remplir la fic xD) : je me suis remise à un MMORPG du nom de Grand Fantasia et pour les intéressés mes perso son Soren6, Zexîon et Norvège. Mettez bien le ^ à Zexion car sinon vous tomberez sur un gars pas très sympa (sorry si c'est l'un ou l'une d'entre vous).

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre : Quand te reverrais-je pays merveilleux ?

Les premières chaleurs du soleil matinal se firent sentir. Les stalactites de glaces fondaient gouttes à gouttes sur le sol et quelques fois sur certaines personnes, ce qui acheva leur nuit gelée. Zexion et Demyx se levèrent avec un soulagement profond car Laxène dormait encore et ne pouvait donc pas clamer haut et fort sa nouvelle découverte de yaoiste en manque depuis un jour. Marluxia dormait en boule dans la fourrure du Yéti. De son côté Roxas, prit de froid pendant la nuit avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir la veste d'Axel et de se replier dedans tout en restant dans l'étreinte chaude de son rouquin. Sixtine avait la tête dans son sac à dos car elle avait eu froid aux oreilles et au nez. Xemnas et Saix s'étaient partagés une couverture et les autres avaient décidé de faire comme dans la Marche de l'Empereur, c'est-à-dire on se colle les uns contre les autres comme les pingouins. Ce n'est qu'un éternuement plein de vie de la part du Yéti qui arracha les retardataires des bras de Morphée.

Xemnas : moouaaahhhh *bâillement discret* bonjour tout le monde.

Sixtine : Bonjour *sors la tête de son sac*.

Xigbar : Prêts à lever l'ancre moussaillons ?

Luxord : Oui Jack Sparrow.

Xigbar : ça serait peut-être mieux avec un Capitaine (1).

Marluxia : AAAAAAAAA J'AI DORMI AVEC UNE PELUCHE QUI N'A JAMAIS VU UNE DOUCHE DE SA VIE !

Demyx : Le pauvre… Tu peux t'avérer cruel Marluxia.

Marluxia : C'est ma seconde nature.

En guise de vengeance le Yéti se moucha dans les cheveux de Marluxia qui n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son mécontentement du fait qu'il tomba dans les pommes. Les autres durent attendre deux heures que môsieur se réveille.

Xaldin : Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de lui mettre une baffe ?

Zexion : Parce qu'avec ta force tu risquerais de lui arracher la tête et de tâcher le sol.

Xaldin : Ah oui tu as raison surtout que le sang ça tâche.

Xigbar : Je suggère qu'on l'abandonne là, il sert à rien ce mec à part se plaindre constamment.

Larxène : Mais non le pauvre. Il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'il m'a sauvée d'une noyade dans une patinoire glacée.

Saix : Voilà un exemple qui démontre l'inutilité de ce type.

Demyx : Surtout que je l'ai aidé à te sauver alors ne lui donne pas tout le mérite.

Marluxia : *papillonne et voit Larxène sous un faisceau lumineux (le soleil bien sûr et non pas son intelligence xD). Un petit chant d'anges s'éleva (attention scène à l'eau de rose)* Larxène…C'est bien toi ?...

Larxène : Marluxia…Tu es vivant !

Marluxia : Je pensais ne jamais revoir ton divin sourire (2).

Larxène : Je t'aime Marluxia ! Oui j'aime un trav et j'en suis fière !

Marluxia : Je t'aime Larxène ! Oui j'aime un garçon manqué aussi distingué qu'une beine à ordure et j'en suis fier !

Luxord : *joue au poker avec tout le monde, le Yéti y comprit* ça y est vous avez fini on peut partir ?

Tout le monde fit son baluchon et partit après avoir fait de douloureux adieux au Yéti.

Xemnas : Quelqu'un est-il débrouillard dans la nature ?

Xigbar : Oui moi, j'ai campé dans mon jardin quand j'avais 8 ans sauf que je suis resté 2 heures car y'avait des moustiques.

Xemnas : Super !

Zexion : Et moi j'ai lu un livre sur comment se retrou…

Tous même Demyx : On s'en fou !

Zexion : T'ES LE ROI DES CONS DEMYX ! TU ME BALANCES TES MOTS DOUX, TU ME SERRES DANS TES BRAS, TU DORS AVEC MOI ET APRES TU ME JETTES LA PIERRE ET TU RETOURNES TA VESTE ! TU C'EST-CE QUE TU ES ?! UN POURRI ET RIEN D'AUTRE ! D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui m'a attiré chez toi CAR LA JE NE VOIS QU'UN GROS SALAUD !

Là-dessus Zexion s'enfonça dans les bois à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Larxène : J'le savais ! *trop fière*.

Demyx : ZEXION !

Xemnas : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas fermer vos gueules ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Bravo maintenant on ne peut pas rentrer tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

Larxène : Et pourquoi lui il le faut retrouver et quand c'est nous on peut crever ?!

Xemnas : Car c'est le plus jeune, le plus intelligent, et qu'il est so cute donc on le sauve !

Axel : Pas de panique, il n'a pas de grande jambe ce qui fait qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Roxas : Axel, tu as bien vu sa vitesse quand il est en mode panique (3).

Xion : On a perdu notre seul moyen de rentrer !

Sixtine : Y'a qu'une solution…LUI COURRIR APRES !

Tous : CHARGEZ !

Le problème c'est que Zexion ne suivait pas une ligne droite. Avec son esprit malin, il préférait brouiller les pistes de ses « poursuivants ». En réalité il s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout ça à Demyx et il souhaitait ne plus avoir à en reparler. Il courut le plus loin qu'il put jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Revenons au groupe.

Demyx : JE VEUX MON ZEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Xemnas : Et moi je veux que tu te la fermes et que tu arrêtes de répéter ça depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

Luxord : Notre espoir s'envole comme notre chance.

Axel : Mais arrêtez de tous déprimer sinon la boite d'antidépresseur sera flambée d'ici 5 minutes !

Roxas : STOP LES GENS !

Tout le monde freina tant bien que mal et on eu droit à de multiples entrechocs (4).

Axel : Qu'est-ce qui a mon petit Roxy ? Tu t'es foulé la cheville ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu veux que je te porte ?

Roxas : Non mais nous sommes revenus à la grotte du Yéti !

Tous : DE QUOI ?! ON A MARCHE EN ROND COMME DES IDIOTS POUR RIEN !

Yéti : JUKOLP JEUDO QUEI BAUDF LDOZM MONLE !

Demyx : Il dit « Vous revoilà les amis, j'ai fait des sorbets au citron » (5).

Sixtine : On peut toujours faire une pause.

Xigbar : Mais rapide alors.

Passons à notre petit Emo favoris.

Zexion : Je suis un idiot ! A vouloir les perdre c'est moi qui me perds. J'en ai marre ! Si ça continue je vais creuser un trou, m'enterrer dedans et voilà j'ai une maison !

Soudain un bruit de buisson se fit entendre.

Zexion : Qui va là ? Je vous préviens je ne suis pas comestible et je ne manquerai à personne. Alors monsieur le tueur sadique je suis navré de vous annoncer que votre cible est un ado EMO !

?: *Surgis derrière lui*

Retour au groupe.

Xemnas : C'est repart…

Zexion : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA !

Demyx : Zexion !

La bande se jeta dans la forêt comme une meute de loup affamée. Enfin ils avaient localisé Zexion. Ils sprintèrent pendant 5 minutes avant d'arriver à l'orée d'une petite plaine où ils virent leur compagnon affalé sur le sol près d'un vieux bus tout moisi et délabré.

Larxène : Oh mon Dieu ! On l'a violé et laissé pour mort !

Sixtine : Mais n'importe quoi !

?: *surgit derrière eux*

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

?:*pointe son fusil de chasse sur Demyx* Faites vos prières.

Demyx : Seigneur, que ce plouc tombe raide mort. (6)

Sixtine : Demyx… Excusez-nous mais nous sommes perdus en forêt depuis 2 jours et nous aimerions rentrer à notre colonie de vacance.

?: Fallait le dire plus tôt bande de bachibouzouk (7). Montez je vous y ramène. Et au passage je m'appelle Erox

Demyx : Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? *porte Zexion*.

Erox : Il est tombé dans les pommes en me voyant et je m'apprêtais à l'aider quand vous êtes arrivés. Il a essayé de se défendre mais mon fusil est tombé et c'est en le voyant qu'il a déconnecté.

Le bus mis 2h30 à les ramener, surtout que le pot d'échappement devait être énormément encrassé et qu'un pneu était aussi crevé qu'un assoiffé dans le désert.

Erox : On est arrivé les petits loupiots.

Tous : XAVIERRRRRRRRRRRR !

Xavier : Oh mon Dieu mais diablotins des îles sont de retours…DANS MES BRAS !

Gros poutoux de paix général sauf pour Demyx qui prit la direction de la chambre avec Zexion dans les bras.

Xavier : Vous savez quoi ? Pour fêter votre retour ça sera BOOM GENERALE ! Et bien sur Erox vous êtes invité.

Tous : Youpi !

Demyx : Zexy, va falloir qu'on parle.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Je suis sadique de couper là xDD mais c'est que j'hésite à mettre du yaoi ou pas mais vu que Zexion n'a que 13 ans… lol.

(1). Je me suis inspiré de Pirates des Caraïbes 4.

(2). Une consommation excessive de poudre hallucinogène et de cannabis a été consommé durant ce passage xD.

(3). Pour ceux qui ont le jeu clock tower 3 je vous laisse imaginer Zexion à la place d'Alyssa.

(4). Clin d'œil à Naheulbeuk quand ils fuient le magasin par les souterrains et que le Barbare s'arrête tous les 2 mètres.

(5). Je sais pas pourquoi mais en pensant Yéti j'ai pensé à celui de Monstre et Cie avec ses sorbets au citrons xD.

(6). Gros clin d'œil à l'épisode des Simspon où Bart et Lisa vont à Capital City, se perdent dans la forêt et tombent sur un fou avec un fusil.

(7). Définition : idiot en turk (euh turc pardon x) décidément FFVII ne me réussit pas). C'est comme ça que ma prof d'histoire euro nous complimente.

Sinon pour les intéressés de yaoi je suis tombé par un hasard aussi gros que la ville de Paris sur un manga yaoi. Comment j'ai fait, beh je regardais une vidéo sur My Little Pony (no comment xD) et y a une vidéo qui disait « my favorite couple »…tentation j'y vais et à la fin je me dis « mais le premier couple c'était 2 mec o_O » alors j'ai fait mes petites recherches et le manga s'apelle Junjou Romantica. Mon couple préféré (car y en a 3 différents dans le manga) est celui que j'ai découvert dans la vidéo: Misaki x Usagi (je suis une victime alors pas de chantage je vous pris merci ! Je n'accepterai pas les mauvaises réflexions du genre « ouh la grosse dégueu !» car je ne fais ça que pour votre bien mes petits canards des îles en nougatine).

PS : J'ai pas eu le temps de corriger la fic alors si vous trouvez des fautes dites le moi et je corrigerai =).

ET POUR RATTRAPER CE CHAPITRE, JE VAIS ESSAYER DE VOUS FAIRE UN SPECIAL HALLOWEEN POUR CE SOIR =D.

Zexion : Review =3 ?


	10. Boom, première cuite

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi.

**JUSTIFICATION POUR MON ABSCENCE (car oui vous m'avez manquée et je ne déconne pas) : Mes parents se sont rendus compte que je n'avais pas de supers notes dans les sciences et j'ai donc été limitée sur mon temps d'ordi (je n'y avais droit que pour des recherches) mais j'ai mon ange gardien qui m'a donné un coup de boost car mes notes on redécollées aussi vite que la fusée Ariane 5. Mes parents m'ont donc permis de revenir ! *ouvre du champagne*. Tant que je maintiens un bon niveau, je pourrai venir. De plus, j'avais 2 compte rendu en physique, 1 exposé en SVT, 1 en littérature (à noter que c'est marrant de faire des exposés car quand ça me gonfle je tape quelques lignes de fic xD), 2 en français et 1 rédac en anglais et là j'ai encore une vérif trèès longue de lecture sur Au Bonheur des Dames de Zola 500 pages (prévu depuis les vacances) pour le lundi 26 *prend un flingue et tire*.POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER JE VOUS OFFRE UN CHAPITRE PLUS LONG CAR J'AI UN PEU DE TEMPS!**

Réponses aux reviview = D :

Bon d'abord je réponds à celle de Zororonoa-kun sur la fic du spécial Halloween. Merci d'avoir apprécié mon OS et de l'avoir commenté. Le spéciaux Noël et Pâques n'étaient pas prévus mais je prends le pari =) et je pense même en faire un sur la Chandeleur (juste un truc, tu préfère que je fasse une fic par fêtes ou une générale et les chapitres représenteraient chacune des fêtes ?). Et ouais avec moi c'est toujours mes deux petits couples d'amour = D. Pour les trous, c'est toujours bien de préciser xD ou alors je suis la seule à avoir eu une illumination là-dessus, je l'ignore. Oui je confirme ilesttropbeauenmodepuppyeyes XD. Comme je l'ai indiqué à la fin de la fic, je l'ai fait paniquer pour rien. Je peux donc affirmer que ça aurait pu être pire. On va mettre ça sur le compte de la panne d'inspiration. Pignouf c'est l'insulte idéale, plus sauvage ce n'est pas possible xD. T'es vilain(e) (sorry but I don't know if you are a girl or a boy T.T) d'amplifier mes souffrances T.T. Je suis trop fière d'avoir réussi à te faire rire dans une fic dramatique (comme quoi je garde mon humour même dans un contexte dramatique). Mais c'est un vrai lemon ! Juste pas expliqué xD. Et tu m'as énervé quand tu as mis pour le AkuRoku dans le cachot, car j'y pensé mais j'ai zappé de le taper ! GRAAHHHHH *foudroie les fesses de Zororonoa-kun avec l'aide de Larxène* Mouahahaha. Merci encore.

MAINTENANT A VOUS MES TITOUS !

**Natsui- Powa : **Oui j'ai très bien dormi xD mais ne m'agresse pas en début de revieweuhhhh T.T. Mais non pour le sac il était grand ouvert, y avait juste à y rentrer la tête xD. Tu m'as agressée en début de review, on te brule ! *se fait bruler par un Plectrum soutenant Natsui*. Je voulais faire la remarque pour Xemnas quand il fait comme si il n'avait rien dit, seulement j'ai oublié (oui je sais j'oublie beaucoup de truc ces temps si….euh… qui suis-je ? o_O). Dora…l'exploratrice ? O_o. Mais non, violé avant d'avoir fait sa première fois avec Demyx ça aurait été epic xD. Demyx prit depuis que je l'ai souhaité et Xavier les aime depuis que je l'ai souhaité ! è_é. Et oui j'ose couper là mouahaha et je tiens à prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon *voit tout le monde cliquer sur la croix blanche sur fond rouge en haut à droite*. Et pour le AkuRoku je verrai mais je pense : p. Je suis une casseuse de rêves or pair…hors pair…u_u'' xD (j'ai toujours pas corrigé ça au passage). Et je tiens à te faire remarquer que j'ai tenu promesse pour Demyx, il ne lui ai rien arrivé depuis trois chapitre :p.

**Zororonoa-kun **(si tu es toujours en vie après avoir pris la foudre xD)**: **Je te pardonne, ma générosité est sans fin…enfin je pourrais pi-têtre en profiter (mode Homer pour le pi-têtre). C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas de compte mais c'est dommage car si je mets du temps à poster ou si tu as des questions à me poser, c'est un peu gênant : (. Oui j'en ferai d'autre des histoires = D (d'ailleurs à la fin du chapitre j'ai des petites annonces intéressantes à faire). Bon beh si la chasteté est une vertu pourquoi l'arrêter xD. Passion et bestialité…lol *met ces deux mots sur sa liste noire* xD je rigole, je verrai pour le mode sauvage érotique. Thomas Sagols, je vais te faire un petit résumé, il fait : Laurent dans la pièce de théâtre « la cage aux folles » avec Christian Clavier et Didier Bourdon, Simus dans Harry Potter et Wilber dans Bienvenue chez les Robinsons (attention pas la version canadienne). Mais oui je te jure j'étais choutée pour le passage LarMarx xD. Attends pour écrire ça, il faut vraiment être en extasie. Beh tu sais quand tu es sur le point de mourir, tu avoues tous tes petits secrets xD donc je suis émo c'est acceptable. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Xavier xD, ils sont perdus, c'est normal qu'il panique un minimum. Il ne va pas les attendre avec le Midi Libre et une tasse de café dans la patte xD. Tu le veux ton lemon, c'est sur, ça se sent mais…

Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et de ne pas vous être pendu avant xD (sachant que je peux fournir la corde si besoin est).

Bon j'arrête d'écrire sinon mon chapitre sera un minimoys à côté des remerciements u_u''. Je tiens juste à prévenir que j'ai écrit le passage qui va du début jusqu'au (5) avec une humeur des plus massacrantes (c'est très rare, savourez ce moment xD) et j'ai donc choisis de ne pas retoucher ce passage pour voir si j'arrive à avoir de l'humour même avec une humeur de ….surexcité terroriste kamikaze ! xD. Juste un dernier truc, j'ai dit dans le chapitre 9 que Zexion avait 13 ans, C'EST FAUX ! Dans la présentation du chapitre 1 il dit en avoir 14, faut raccord ! *se grille elle-même*, pardonnez mon erreur ô nobles lecteurs.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 10 : Boom, première cuite.

_Demyx : Zexy, il faut qu'on parle._

Zexion, tête baissée, pestait contre sa réaction. Il avait eu honte de son comportement dans la forêt et, à présent, cette confrontation était inévitable.

Demyx : Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle.

Zexion :*aucune réaction*…

Demyx :*se met à genoux pour être à son niveau* Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste que tu m'explique.

Zexion : Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je suis un idiot, j'ai paniqué, fin de l'histoire. Maintenant on tourne la page, tu me quittes si ça te chante et tu m'oublies. Je ne me remettrai jamais de cette lourde séparation mais peu importe… Enfin si, c'est très grave !

Demyx : Calme toi. Je ne vais te quitter pour ça quand même. Tu as juste les nerfs à fleur de peau, c'est tout.

Zexion : Mais regarde ! C'est toi qui a réuni nos cœurs et moi comme un pauvre con je fou tout en l'air ! J'étais juste énervé car vous m'avez tous jeté comme un chien quand j'ai voulu proposer mon aide. Mais je vais me racheter.

Demyx : Te racheter ?

Sans crier gare, le plus jeune sauta sur le musicien et s'écrasa au sol avec lui.

Zexion : Parfaitement, tu vas faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Demyx : T'as bu ou un truc du genre ?

Zexion : Non pourquoi ?

Demyx : Car ça ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Pour la peine je ne bougerai pas d'un poil.

Zexion : Mais comment tu veux que je me sente mieux si tu ne veux pas *chibi eyes en larme* ?

Demyx : Je ne craquerai pas avec tes yeux de chiens battus.

Zexion : Je t'en supplie ! *fais perler quelque larmes*.

Demyx : …Bon d'accord.

Zexion : Youpi ! *abracadabra les larmes ont disparu*.

Ils commencèrent donc à se voler des baisers un peu partout, de l'oreille à la base du cou en passant par les lèvres. Demyx, sentant la température de Zexion monter, lui ôta son haut et lui pinça les tétons, ce qui arracha des petits gémissements de plaisirs au plus jeune qui en demandait encore plus (14 ans mais super pervers le Zexy xD !). Le petit émo constata que son ami, qui n'était pas vraiment une « lumière », excellait dans un autre domaine qui compensait largement sa connerie ou son flan qui lui servait de cerveau. Sous les plaintes de Zexion, le musicien prit la direction d'un autre endroit situé plus bas. Il fut malheureusement stoppé dans sa course par la ceinture de Zexion et fut donc contraint de la défaire pour parvenir à son objectif, qu'il atteignit assez vite. Il empoigna l'objet de ses désirs et les plaintes de Zexion amplifièrent. Le mélomane décida de passer à l'étape suivante lorsqu'il vit avec effrois la poignée bouger lentement, très lentement comme pour faire durer le suspens et permettre aux deux tourtereaux de prendre une face plus que choquée.

Xigbar : Allez les gens, c'est la fête ! Alors arrêtez de vous foutre sur la bougie et venez… Oups je dérange.

Demyx : Non, tu nous a juste coupés dans notre élan !

Xigbar : Je suis sincèrement désolé, je vais vous laisser.

Larxène : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II *rentre dans la chambre, se jette à plat ventre sur le lit, pose sa tête entre ses mains et regarde les deux zozos étalés sur le sol d'un regard peu catholique*. Ne faites surtout pas attention à moi, continuez je vous pris.

Zexion : Mais bien sur, comment continuer avec tes yeux de perverse yaoiste en fureur et en manque rivés sur nous !

Demyx : Laisse tomber Larxène, on va aller avec les autres.

Larxènne : roooh… Je vous aurez un jour MOUAHAHAHA *pars en riant mais se mange le bord de la porte*. AIE PUTIN DE BORD DE PORTE DE MERDE ! Je recommence… *toussote* je vous aurez un jour MOUAHAHAHA *pars et cette fois-si réussi son coup*.

Zexion : *est déçue de ne pas avoir pu finir* MAIS POURQUOI NOUS AS-TU ENVOYE CETTE FOLLE ZEXYHEART ?!

Demyx : Mais de qui parles-t…

Zexyheart : CAR TU N'AS QUE 14 ANS ESPECE DE MALSAIN D'ESPRIT !

Zexion :… On y va…

Demyx : * choqué par la mystérieuse voix mais devient tout rouge grâce à la vue offerte par son ami* remet ta ceinture et remonte ton pantalon d'abord.

Zexion : Hm ?...*devient tout rouge et se retourne pour ne pas montrer sa gêne*.

Demyx : « Trop mignon ».

Zexion : C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Ils prirent la direction, main dans la main, de la grande salle où se déroulait la petite fiesta en l'honneur de leur retour sain et sauf. En arrivant, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers. En même temps c'est logique vu qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de copuler sur le sol de la chambre. Ils virent, au fond de la salle, Xavier et Alix qui souriaient tout deux comme des niaiseux et qui s'amusaient à tourner autour de chaque adolescents pour s'assurer que personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un ongle de cassé pour éviter un procès (1). Plus loin, on trouvait Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin et Sixtine dans les bras de Leaxeus (2) qui avaient l'air très intéressés par les boissons. A gauche on voyait Axel qui serrait Roxas, à moitié endormi contre son cou, alors que la fête n'avait même pas commencé. Toutefois le blond avait l'air de marquer son territoire sur le coup du rouquin, ce qui ne déplaisait évidement pas à notre numéro VI… euh à Axel. Sur l'un des sofas, il y avait Xemnas et Saix qui se fixaient depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, sans doute méga absorbé par les iris de son voisin, même si ils avaient les mêmes. Vexen mobilisait la table pour une expérience et offrit un très beau « DEGAGE CONNARD » à Xavier qui venait de lui astiquer les cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il n'en avait pas perdu en route. Notons au passage que Xavier fut choqué en voyant les creux dans les joues du savant, mais ce dernier lui expliqua que c'était de naissance et que si il ne foutait pas le camp d'ici dix secondes, il allait souffrir. Et pour finir, on avait Larxène qui racontait sa dernière découverte de yaoiste à son confessionnal sur pattes, j'ai nommé Marluxia. Demyx s'avança et fut rapidement occulter par Alix. De son côté, Zexion ne remarqua pas le départ de son petit ami. Le complot des boissons le perturbait. Il ne sentit pas Xavier s'approcher.

Zexion :…..HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Demyx : Zex' !

Xigbar : Oh putin, il est chiant ce type.

Xavier eu droit à un placage spécial « crossover Sébastien Chabal and THIS IS SPARTAAAA ! » pour avoir osé toucher Zexion.

Demyx : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Zexion :…

Demyx : Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Xavier : J'ai juste voulu lui soulever sa mèche.

Xigbar : T'inquiète, il a fait pareil avec mon cache œil et je suis encore sous le choc.

Zexion : Que personne ne s'avise de la toucher.

Demyx : Même moi ?

Zexion : J'ai dit personne !

Demyx : Donc je peux puisque moi je m'appelle Demyx.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Zexion qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son compère lui sortir un passage de l'Odyssée d'Homer ou Homère, je sais plus.

Xavier : Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes assurés qu'aucun de vous n'était blessé, vous pouvez commencer à vous amuser mais attention pas d'alcool.

Tous : YOUHOU !

Chacun fit ce qui lui passé par la tête. Demyx était partit animé la soirée en mode DJ et il diffusait actuellement la musique Skyfall d'Adèle (3). Cela avait attristé Zexion qui s'était retrouvé seul à lire comme un con sur le seul sofa de libre. Roxas s'était jeté sur les glaces à l'eau de mer et tentait de battre le record du plus gros mangeur en cinq minutes. Axel le jugeait et chronométrait. Xemnas et Saix étaient assis à la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles ensembles en se tenant la main. Sixtine était assise sur le sofa voisin à celui de Zexion et racontait sa life à Lexeaus qui l'écoutait les oreilles grandes ouvertes (4). Luxord, Xaldin et Xigbar n'avait toujours pas quitté la table des boissons et regardaient le grand récipient plein de jus de fruit avec un sourire mauvais qui en disait long sur leurs intentions malsaines. Marluxia et Larxène avait décidé de faire comme au premier jour, c'est-à-dire faire chier Zexion. La blonde, ou la punaise au choix, essayait de soulever la mèche du plus jeune tandis que son complice, qui n'avait apparemment pas bien pigé l'histoire, s'amusait à lui faire des queues de cheval en chantonnant le refrain de Dididou dessine moi (5).

Larxène : Montre-moi ce que tu cacheuuhh !

Zexion : Non !

Larxène : S'il te plait ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais finir ce que Demyx n'a pas pu finir *sourire de sadique de lvl100*.

Zexion : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Va te faire soigner.

Il se retrouva hisser sur les épaules de Marluxia et vit avec horreur qu'il reprenait la direction de la chambre.

Zexion : POSEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Larxène : Tu rêves !

Xigbar : Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure de boire notre potion améliorée !

Marluxia : Génial ! *lâche Zexion qui se ramasse au sol*.

Tout le monde, se jeta sur les boisons sans trop se demander le concept de « potion améliorée ». Ce n'est qu'après s'être servi trois fois que nos héros comprirent le véritable sens de l'expression. Un peu d'alcool dans le cocktail et tout le monde planait. Ceux qui tenaient bien l'alcool se resservaient tandis que ceux qui ne le tenaient pas bien ne se sentaient vraiment pas bien du tout.

Dans les résistants on avait : Xemnas qui depuis avoir bu ne disait plus un mot, pas même à Saix. Sixtine qui en était à son dixième verre sans avoir le moindre effet d'euphorie ou d'extasie. Zexion qui lisait malgré un léger mal de tête mais qui toutefois était heureux de voir les deux emmerdeurs, qu'étaient Larxène et Marluxia, s'écrouler, de la même manière qu'une mouche s'éclate sur pare-brise, au sol. Etonnamment, Axel était lui aussi très sobre.

Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, tout le reste était juste bond à être bâillonné au lit le temps de décuver. Entre ceux qui chantaient des chansons dont les paroles choqueraient les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux et ceux qui étaient limite de tomber les vêtements tellement qu'ils étaient pris de violentes bouffées de chaleurs le niveau ne volait pas haut.

Xigbar : J'ai une HIC idée les genssss ! *tombe avant d'avoir fini*.

Luxord : T'es tombé espèce de pas doué 8D.

Axel paniquait un peu depuis le début de la soirée car Roxas frôlait le coma vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour son âge, même si le blondinet le rassurait en lui disant quelque chose du genre « vais bien… juste …mal…bobo…tête », ce qui voulait dire, à l'aide d'un traducteur spécial alcoolique : « je vais bien, j'ai juste un énorme mal de tête ».

Certains sortez même des insultes fraichement péchées dans le sud de France (6).

Xion : Je suis même pas beurrée !

Xaldin : J'ai juste une question avant d'aller vomir, y a quoi dans la boisson ?

Xigbar : *est presque mort et ne peut donc pas donner la réponse*….

Saix : Zexion, toi qui est super doué, dis nous !

Zexion :*soupire, pose son livre et va voir*hmmm…. Y a un fort goût de Gin-Vodka… on sent aussi du Rhum et du Calvados…de la Bière blonde et du Champomy (7).

Sixtine : Ah c'est que ce n'est pas de l'alcool le Champomy. Mais vous êtes des inconscients d'avoir mis autant d'alcool différent !

Xigbar :*se relève* Bah c'était que des fonds =D *retombe raide*.

Xavier : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ?! ON VOUS LAISSE 2 MINUTES ET ON VOUS RETROUVE MORT SUR LA MOQUETTE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TOUT NETTOYER AVANT 3H00 SINON VOUS LE LAVEREZ A LA BROSSE A DENT OU AVEC LA LANGUE !

Axel : Nous aussi on est content de te revoir.

Xemnas : Dire qu'en début de soirée il nous inspectait au millimètre près et là il nous largue comme des merd…

Zexion : Normal, il n'est plus sous risques de poursuites judiciaires au bout des 2 heures qui ont précédés notre retour.

Xion : D'où tu sais ça toi ?

Vexen : Laisse- moi deviner, tu l'as lu dans un texte du gouvernement.

Moquerie générale.

Zexion : Non je l'ai lu sur le règlement qui est placardé juste derrière moi et dont la feuille à un diamètre aussi gros que le tableau Guernica de Picasso qui je rappelle fait 349cm par 776cm.

Poker face générale.

Xemnas :….ça tente quelqu'un de m'aider à nettoyer ?

Ceux qui peuvent marcher, réfléchir et éviter de vomir : Oui !

Tout le monde s'acharna sur le sol, armé de balai brosse, de seau et de javel. Ils finirent le nettoyage à 2h59m59sec348millièmes de sec.

Xemnas : Ouais on est dans les temps d'une secondes !

Zexion : Non nous sommes techniquement en avance de…

Axel : On s'en fou, on a fini ! Maintenant dodo !

Xavier : C'est bien je suis fier de vous. Et comme l'a dit Axel, tout le monde au lit.

Vexen : On en fait quoi des alcooliques endormis sur le sol ?

Sixtine : Elémentaire mon cher Vexen, on les laisse bien sur.

Axel : Oui enfin, je ne laisse pas Roxas avec ses ivrognes qui pourraient lui sauter dessus.

Zexion : De même pour Demyx.

Xemnas : Je ne laisse mon Puppy Saix non plus.

Tous : Ton Puppy quoi ?

Xemnas : Laissez tomber.

Une fois que chacun eurent ramené les précédents nommés dans leurs lits, ou du moins dans ceux qui ne voulaient pas se séparer de leur petit alcoolique so cute, tout le monde trouva le sommeil malgré les ronflements de locomotives en provenance du salon.

Quelle nuit de merd…oh une araignée sur mon plafond, ouste sale bête…ils allaient passer.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

J'AI FINI ! =D *peut mourir en paix*.

Bon déjà les annonces importantes tant que j'y pense.

La fic MLP est toujours en cours car en plus je m'éclate à dessiner les membres en poney. Je les posterai sur ma chaîne Skyrock quand j'aurais fini (nom du blog : Zexyheart).

La fic Pandora et presque terminée, elle devrait arriver dans la semaine.

La nouvelle fic humour sur KH devrait arriver d'ici les vacances de Noël.

Autre annonce importante (mais que tout le monde va dire « je m'en fou » en la lisant xD) : Si y a des intéressé(e)s pour mon pseudo Skype, qu'ils (elles) me le disent (pour Zororonoa-kun, si tu le veux, je trouverai une soluce pour te l'envoyer).

Et pour la fic sur les fêtes du calendrier, j'aimerai savoir les couples que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître et je ferai le tri.

Maintenant les petites notes :

(1). Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est bien française xD.

(2). Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en train de faire du SixLeax depuis le début de ma fic, alors je me suis dit beh ma fois je continue xD.

(3). Je venais de le voir au ciné et puis j'ai fais une video AkuRoku sur Youtube avec. Ma chaîne c'est enkidiev34 (j'avais pas d'inspi no comment please xD) mais si vous tapez Zexyheart vous devriez aboutir à la même. Mon logo c'est Zexyheart = D écrit en violet xD.

(4). Personellement je m'endormirai xD.

(5). J'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à un petit délire que je me pète avec des amis dans la cour et que l'on chante des musiques de notre enfance. Chaque fois je chante celle là, ou l'île aux enfants de Casimir xD.

(6). J'ai pas osé sortir des expressions de ma régions car on dit souvent que ceux du Sud c'est les paysans de la France et qu'ils parlent mal.

(7). Gros clin d'œil à mon manga préféré de quand j'étais toute petite et que je regarde encore j'ai nommé Detective Conan et les surnoms alcoolisés de l'Organisation des hommes en noir xD.

Donc voila, c'est tout pour le moment. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de corriger le chapitre. Encore désolée d'avoir un retard aussi gros, je suis prête à assumer tous vos supplices (fouet, tortures, etc) et je vends même mon corps….Non quand même pas xD.

Il me semble que pour certains vous devez être en période de brevet blanc, je vous souhaite donc bonne chance à tous et à toutes =).

Review svp =3 ? *puppy eyes*.


	11. Mon auteur bien aimée

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi à part le gros délire musical que je me suis pétée lors de ce chapitre. Je vous pris d'ailleurs de m'en excuser d'avance xD.

Et encore désolée pour ce gros moi d'absence u_u (surtout que j'ai dut relire toute la fic au moins 3 fois parce que j'avais complètement oublié où j'en était). Je n'ai pas de raisons valables pour mon absence, je suis donc grande ouverte à toutes vos menaces de morts xD.

**PS : Ce chapitre est celui qui pour l'instant m'a le plus éclaté à rédiger, je me suis vraiment amusée. Les autres aussi je vous rassure mais celui-là c'est the best.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII

Chapitre 11 : Mon auteur bien aimée.

Cette nuit fut plus mouvementé que celle qui avait hébergé la tempête. Le vent soufflait à en arracher la montagne et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait violement sur le toit comme un marteau piqueur faisant un trou dans la chaussée. Seuls les ronflements des ivrognes résonnaient à travers le brouhaha nocturne. Les bourrasques de vent n'étaient pas déterminées à s'arrêter.

Sixtine : Pfff…il est quelle heure ?...5h00 du matin…super.

Xemnas : Garde ta joie…

Sixtine : Je me demande qui gêne le plus, le vent ou les ronflements ?

Axel : Cette question nous laisse perplexe.

Zexion : Au fait comment va Roxas ?

Axel : Mieux mais il plane encore.

Roxas: agueuh…..argh….Axel….gahh….

Axel: Non il va mieux finalement.

Demyx : Ouais ouais il allait bien hier quand il t'a fait cette ravissante marque rouge sur le coup.

Axel : Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta chevauchée sauvage ?

Demyx : Non merci ^^''.

Sixtine : Chevauchée interrompue par une voix off sortie de nulle part.

Zexyheart : Je veille à l'ordre et au maintient de la sainteté dans cette fic. Ne me reprochez donc pas mon intervention.

Tous : WTF ?! Elle est encore là !

Zexyheart : Du fait que vous parlez et que cette fic existe toujours, je peux donc confirmer que oui je suis encore là et je ne suis pas décidée à partir.

Axel :…Bon que faisons nous ? Il nous reste deux heures avant que l'autre mal rasé vienne nous sonner les cloches du réveil.

Zexion : Si on ranimait les autres ? Ils auraient au moins deux heures pour faire passer leur gueule de bois.

Demyx : Je suis d'accord avec Zexy ! En avant *pousse la porte de la chambre*….Dafuq ?! O_o.

Larxène : OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE ! 8D. Allez tout le monde ! EHHHHHHHHH SEXY LADYYYYYY ! 8D.

Axel : Euh….

Zexion : C'est-à-dire que…

Sixtine : Y a le poussin piou aussi 8D !

Larxène : Mais oui =D ! A la radio y a un poussin et le poussin piou !

Vexen :….Ok on va vous laisser dans votre délire…u_u… Marluxia ? Pourquoi elle chante l'autre ensuquée ?

Marluxia :….

Demyx : Marluxia !

Xemnas :…..

Demyx : LE TRAVESTI ICI BELCONOUR (1) VOUS ME RECEVEZ ?!

Marluxia :….=D *tombe son pantalon et gigote* I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT !

Axel: Oh Mon Dieu ! Mes yeux brûlent, vite de l'eau !

Zexion : Mais enfin dans quel monde avons-nous atterri ?!

Xigbar : Je peux peut-être vous éclairer. Quand vous êtes parti on a voulu continuer la fête seulement certains ont craqué.

Xemnas : Peut importe il faut tous leur faire redescendre les pieds sur terre !

Demyx : Je suggère une douche froide. Non encore mieux, on les jette dans la neige !

Vexen : Ok, Sixtine tu t'occupes de Larxene.

Sixtine et Larxene : Deux secondes on finit 8D. A la radio il y a un tracteur, et le tracteur bruu et le poussin ohoh 8D !

Axel :….Zexion, t'as un synonyme plus puissant que désespérant ?

Zexion : Déprimant au point de se suicider en se tapant la tête contre un mur tout en écoutant Colonel Reyel et Justin Bieber ?

Axel : Un mot !

Zexion : Ne parodie pas Elie Kakou c'est une légende è_é ! (2).

Axel : Oui bon, je t'ai demandé un synonyme.

Zexion : Eh beh je te l'ai donné : Déprimantaupointdesesuicider ensetapantlatêtecontreunmurt outenécoutantColonelReyeletJ ustinBieber?

Axel : oO.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les sobres empoignèrent solidement les beurrés. Zexion ouvrit la porte et tous furent jetés…contre une paroi de neige, juste située à 3 millimètres du palier.

Luxord : Aieuhh putain…

Xemnas : On peut pas sortir AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Xion : Mes oreilles, pitié tais-toi.

Xemnas : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE SUIS CLAUSTROPHOBE ET ON VA MOURIR !

Roxas : Et nous nos oreilles vont saigner, que quelqu'un nous aide.

Afin d'éviter une surdité générale et que Xemnas ferme sa gueule, l'auteur fut obligé d'intervenir armée de boule Quiets. Elle récita une sorte d'incantation et la neige se mit à briller. Quand la lumière s'estompa la neige avait reculé jusqu'au pied du domaine (soit 800 mètres) MAIS PAS PLUS !

Roxas : Mais bordel on peut pas sortir ! Enlève-la carrément !

Zexyheart : Non car comme je n'ai pas d'idée pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous faire chier. Combien de temps survivrais vous avant que les ténèbres ne vous engloutissent ? MOUAHAHAHAHA.

Axel : Euh…je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris que nous sommes dans une parodie et que nous sommes censés n'avoir aucun lien avec Kingdom Hearts u_u'. Enfin bref, elle est blonde.

Roxas, Larxene, Sixtine, Luxord, Demyx : T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?!

Axel : Euh non ^^''.

Xemnas : Bien puisque tout le monde a récupéré ses esprits, nous allons, pour une fois, réveiller Xavier !

Tous : Ouais !

Et c'est ainsi que les simi...euh les adolescents partirent en laissant derrière eu une ombre qui poussa un rire des plus sadiques.

Marluxia : Vous savez où est sa chambre ?

Sixtine : Comme dans toutes les colonies, le maître des lieux est obligé de squatter à côté des pensionnaires pour rassurer ceux qui chouinent leur mamans et leurs doudous tout baveux et ceux qui font des cauchemars où ils sont poursuivis pas un Slenderman couvert de sang dans un monde de zombie travestis. C'est juste jouissif de les entendre hurler.

Luxord : Mais comment tu parles toi ?

Roxas : Les ténèbres de l'auteur l'envahissent !

Sixtine : AHAHAHAH vous n'avez donc pas compris que je suis liée à elle ! J'ai été crée dans l'unique but qu'elle ne parle pas au travers de l'un de vous, je suis juste une intermédiaire. Toute sa personnalité est donc calquée sur mouah…. AHAHAHAHAHA *rire démoniaque*.

Roxas : Tu mens, Zexyheart est quelqu'un d'honnête et de tendre, ce n'est pas un démon.

Sixtine : Je suis la Vanitas de son cœur AHAHAHAHAHA.

Roxas : Ah là j'ai rien dit u_u.

Xemnas : Donc d'après ton ombrageuse logique, la porte serait celle-ci ?

Sixtine : *se calme* Tout-à-fait.

Marluxia : *ouvre* XAVIERRRRRR SIXTINE DEVIENT FOLLE !

Xavier : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE SURSAUTER !

Tous sauf Sixtine : Mais elle nous fait peur ! T.T.

Xavier : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? C'est juste une coquille vide conçut par une jeune fille débile qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de continuer cette fic qui vous ridiculise tous sans exception. J'emmerde Sixtine et j'emmerde l'auteur de cet étron qu'elle ose appeler une fic humour *ouvre sa fenêtre et se fait inonder de neige* (3).

Vexen : Je pense que ça veut dire qu'elle t'emmerde aussi.

Xavier : Oh la garce, nous bloquer grâce à la neige ! Mais alors…je vais devoir vous supporter le temps que la neige fonde ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOON !

Xigbar : Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de partager cet instant de solitude à tes côtés, sache que nous comprenons ta douleur et que nous somme près à faire face à cette mauvaise destiné pendant un temps d'au moins 24 heures.

Xaldin : Tu deviens poète ?

Xigbar : Non, bien sur que non. C'est pour me foutre de sa gueule ^^.

Xavier : Allez déjeuner le temps que je trouve une corde.

Xemnas : Ok.

Dans le couloir qui mène à la cuisine.

Xion : Bravo Sixtine, grâce à toi il va nous laisser tranquille.

Sixtine : Tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^.

Luxord à Axel : T'as vu le changement d'humeur, faut se débarrasser d'elle et vite.

Sixtine : *se retourne et lance le regard assassin suprêmement destructeur que si tu le regardes tu brûle sur place* J'entends tout ce que vous dites, n'oubliez surtout pas ce point : je représente l'auteur, je sais donc tout ce qui va vous arriver et je peux changer le cours des évènements. Je peux vous faire faire une chute mortelle juste en modifiant le script pendant que cette débile de Zexyheart dort. Alors un conseil ne me défiez pas.

Roxas : Ouah elle est trop dark 8D. (4).

Arrivée dans la cuisine et début du petit déjeuner.

Sixtine : Je tuerai pour une tartine de Nutella.

Axel : *sort le pot, fait griller du pain, tartine généreusement avec au moins 10 cm d'épaisseur, pose la tranche dans une assiette ornée avec de la feuille d'or et la met devant Sixtine* Voilà ^^''.

Xion : Ca va, tu veux pas lui donner la becquer non plus ? -_-''.

Demyx : Désolé de couper la scène du « basculement du côté obscur de la force » de Sixtine, mais on va faire quoi aujourd'hui si on ne peut pas quitter le domaine ?

Luxord : Bah notre chère auteur va nous sortir de la merde et nous faire apparaître de quoi nous occuper.

Gros vent…

Zexion : Mouais…faut dire qu'elle n'est pas venue une seule fois quand on s'est perdu, on peut donc se débrouiller facilement dans une maison où y a le chauffage.

Xigbar : L'intello a raison, tant qu'y a du chauffage y a de l'espoir.

Demyx : Non c'est volonté et espoir.

Larxene : Non c'est courage et espoir.

Saix : On s'en fou !

Marluxia : Et si on écumait les tiroirs de la pension !

Roxas : Et si on allumait juste notre TV, avec tous les jeux qu'on a, on ne risque pas de crever d'ennui.

Xemnas : Mon cher Roxas que tu es bien naïf. Crois-tu sincèrement que l'autre givrée avec son chapitre nous aurait interdit de sortir juste pour nous voir se buter à Street Fighter, détruire les villes et se faire arrêter dans Fables II ou encore répondre aux questions de Quizz tout en écoutant Zexion nous instruire à chaque réponses ? Mais non, elle elle veut que l'on se mette dans la peau d'Indiana Jones ! Donc cette baraque nous explorerons !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent à la recherche de quoi s'occuper quand soudain…

Roxas : Ouah trop dark 8D, des cartes Yu-Gi-Oh…OH PUTAIN MAZETTE !

Tous : Quoi ?

Roxas : Je rêve mais y a tous les Deck des personnages ! Regardez ! Y a celui de Yugi, celui de Seto, celui de Bakura et tous les autres !

Luxord : Mais qui peut être assez con pour réunir toutes les cartes de l'anime ?

Xavier : Eh vous avez retrouvé mes cartes =').

Roxas et Sixtine :…..ON PEUT TE LES EMPRUNTER 8D !

Xavier : Bien sur ^^ en plus dedans y a trois cartes spéciales ).

Roxas : Je sais lesquelleuh !

Sixtine : Moi aussi *^*.

Roxas :….*regarde Sixtine*.

Sixtine :….*regarde Roxas*…Hihihihihi *vole 3 cartes dans le tas* elles sont à mouah 8D !

Roxas :….PUTAIN LA SALOPE, ELLE A PRIS LES CARTES ! JE VAIS LA BUTER ! *lui cour après*.

Sixtine : On a même pas commencé le jeu que déjà je suis invincible =D.

Roxas :*lui saute dessus* c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Sixtine : Aieuhh *lâche les cartes*.

Xemnas :*les ramasse* Slifer le dragon du ciel, Le dragon ailé de Râ et Obelisk le tourmenteur ? Vous vous battez pour ça ?! oO. Mais ce sont juste 3 cartes comme parmi tant d'autre.

Roxas : Sacrilège !

Sixtine : Il a osé insulter les cartes de Dieux Egyptiens ! Si tu les possèdes tu deviens le maître du monde !

Xemnas :….*mode Bakura-Marek* OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSS SSSS I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD 8D !

Tous: -_-''.

Xemnas: euh…tenez je vous les rends, amusez vous bien.

Roxas et Sixtine : Merci 8D.

Larene : Regardez, y a une boite à côté : Objet du Millénium….kesako ? oO.

Roxas et Sixtine : Ce sont des objets égyptiens super méga cool de la mort qui tue 8D.

Tous :….

Roxas : Moi je veux l'anneau ! Comme ça si je gagne Sixtine crève ! =D.

Sixtine : Et moi je veux le puzzle pour essayer d'invoquer l'esprit qui y vit.

C'est ainsi qu'en 3 minutes le puzzle fut monté car oui il était en pièces détachées. Rappelons toutefois que dans le manga Yugi a mis 8 ans à l'assembler.

Sixtine : Je teste, YU GI OH !...

Roxas : Alors ?

Sixtine :…..*gargouillement de ventre* rien à part que j'ai faim. Attend je vais tenter autre chose…ZE XY OH !

Le Puzzle se mit à briller et une jeune fille plus âgée et plus grande avec les cheveux blonds foncés apparut à la place de Sixtine.

Tous : O_O…T'es qui toi ?

Zexyheart : Beh je suis l'aut…euh l'esprit vivant dans le Puzzle du Millénium ^^'''.

Zexion : T'as dis aut…comme auteur ? ZEXYHEART !

Demyx : *sourire du gros sadique* tu vas souffrir pour m'en avoir fait baver autant.

Roxas : Ah non pas touche, je veux jouer aux cartes avec elle =0.

Saix : Bon d'accord mais juste pour cette fois.

Roxas et Zexyheart : GENIAL 8D !

Zexion : Bon moi je vais bouquiner dans le salon.

Vexen : *baille* Quelle heure il est ?

Xemnas : 11 heures.

Saix : C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand les idiots font les idiots.

Luxord : Quelle belle construction de phrase ^^.

Saix : Merci, j'ai mis 5 minutes à l'élaborer.

Luxord :…

Larxene : Xion et moi on va voir si les frigos sont encore pleins.

Xemnas : Saix et Leauxeus vous accompagne. Je ne tiens pas à vous voir vous gaver comme des oies.

Vexen : On récapitule, l'auteur joue aux cartes avec Roxas, Zexion lit et Saix, Leaxeus, Larxene et Xion sont à la cuisine.

Xigbar : Xaldin, Luxord et moi on va dehors, apparemment il y a un hangar et l'accès n'est pas bloqué.

Xemnas : D'accord, bon beh moi je vais…venir avec vous !

Vexen : Je vous suis. Et toi Demyx ?

Demyx : J'essaye de convaincre Zexion de venir et j'arrive.

Du côté de la cuisine :

Xion : Mattez moi ce garde manger !

Saix : Il est bien plein, et si on regardait ce qu'on pourrait se faire à manger.

Larxene : Bon idée tiens ! Allez on va chercher Six…mais merde elle est plus là ! Comment on va faire ? Si ça se trouve l'auteur ne sait même pas cuisiner T.T.

Saix : Bah qui ne tente rien n'a rien, allons la voir.

Arrivée des affamés dans le salon :

Saix : Zexyheart, est-ce que tu sais….

Zexyheart : Mais ta gueule satanée berzerk ! Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui je sacrifie mon Chimère roi des bêtes mythiques et mon Dragon ailé gardien de la forteresse afin d'invoquer le tout puissant Magicien des Ténèbres (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) ! 8D

Roxas : J'active une carte piège ! L'appel à l'être hanté ! Grâce à elle mon Ultime Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF) revient sur le terrain ! ATTAQUE SES MISERABLES POINT DE VIE (rappel des scores : Roxas = 4500 pt de life, Zexyheart : 650 pt de life).

Zexyheart : MOUAHAHA tu es tombé dans mon piège ! J'active les Cylindres Magiques !

Roxas : NOOOOOOONNN T.T

Zexyheart : Et si èwé, grâce à cette carte j'annule ton attaque et elle se retourne directement contre toi. Tu as perdu !

Tous les autres, pires que blasés : u_u''''….

Zexyheart : Tu disais Saix ?

Saix : Oui donc je voulais savoir si tu sais cuisiner.

Zexyheart : Moi ?! XDDDDDD *se roule par terre*.

Larxene : Prend ça pour un non catégorique.

Xion : Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de faire revenir ton pantin avec un nom pour le moins italien afin qu'elle nous cuisine un truc car le seigneur Xavier ne daignera pas cuisiner pour nos papilles gustatives.

Zexyheart : Y a du Sheba dans un placard.

Larxene : ON VA PAS BOUFFER DE LA PÂTE POUR CHAT QUAND MÊME !

Saix : Fais revenir Sixtine !

Zexyheart : Ok…ok

Sixtine : J'ai la dalle ! 8D

Xion : ça tombe bien c'est toi qui va cuisiner.

Sixtine : Super ! Mettez la table je reviens.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure après Sixtine arriva avec des pièces de bœuf énormes et bien saignantes.

Xemnas : Miam *ç*je t'aime.

Demyx : Comment tu fais pour être un aussi bon cordon bleu ?

Sixtine : Mes parents sont rarement à la maison donc je me débrouille.

Xigbar : On va à la grange ?

Tous : Ok.

Zexion : Faudra faire vite, la tempête se ramène.

Et c'est ainsi que tout nos aventuriers partirent dans la grange.

Marluxia : C'est encore plus moisi que la fois où nous sommes arrivés.

Luxord : Je confirme.

Axel : *fouille un peu partout* J'ai trouvé ce bout de papier !

Roxas : Fais voir.

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de se rendre auprès d'Axel qu'une bourrasque claqua violemment la porte et secoua le bâtiment. Tous se mirent dans le foin et attendirent que cela cesse.

Larxene : Ouais c'est génial !

Axel : Bon où est ce papier ?

Xaldin : Ici *le lui donne*.

Axe : Merci..hum hum, chers aventuriers si vous lisez ceci c'est que je suis mort étouffé par la fève de ma galette. Je lègue aux chanceux lecteurs toute ma fortune qui se cache dans la grange, si vous la trouvez, vous vivrez heureux…c'est pas signé.

Zexion : ça sent l'arnaque.

Xemnas : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, C'EST PARTI TOUT LE MONDE !

Tous : OUI !

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre à temps (pour une fois u_u''), j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

(1). Hommage à un de mes humoriste préféré : Patrick Bosso et son sketch la coute échelle.

(2). On ne plaisante pas avec Elie Kakou !

(3). Tout ce qui est dit est faux, je ne regrette en rien cette fic, je vous rassure xD. C'était juste pour avoir l'avis d'un personnage.

(4). J'ai piqué cette phrase à Ishtun et à sa fameuse parodie Kingdom Paf car dans cette parodie, Ventus et Roxas disent ça tout le temps xD.

Désolée si il y a des fautes et je m'excuse pour cette forte présence de l'auteur et pour le gros n'importe quoi qu'est ce chapitre. Si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites le moi.

Et une dernière chose…BONNE CHANCE A CELLES ET CEUX QUI PASSENT LEUR BAC BLANC ^^.


End file.
